What Money Can't Buy
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: When you have everything you could dream of, what else is there? Toshiro learns that finding someone, forcing them to live with you, and giving them everything, doesn't mean they'll love you back, you can't take the wings from an angel without a fight...
1. What Beauty The Beach Holds:

_**Summary: **__When someone has all the money in the world what is there they can't have? According to Toshiro, money can buy you anything. On his twentieth birthday, Toshiro decides that what he really wants is someone to love him and to return there love. One day, a few months after his birthday, he decides to go down to the beach where he lays eyes on one girl that he can't seem to take his eyes off of. When he sees her he decides she's the one he wants more then any other. When she turns him down he has no other choice but to go to her family. They are pore and are in need of money badly. Toshiro makes a deal with them, he would give them half of his fortune if there daughter could stay and be his until she turns nineteen. They agree to this deal and Momo goes to live with him without a say of her own. He buys her everything under the sun to make her happy. But can you buy love?_

**..:What Money Can't Buy:..**

**..:By: Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter one:..**

**..:What Beauty The Beach Holds:..**

A mid-night black SSC Ultimate Aero car breezed down the streets of one of the largest cities in the world. People on the sidewalks, near windows in the stores, even the drivers and passengers in other cars turned there heads as the dream car drove smoothly past everyone of them. This 'SSC Ultimate Aero' car was the third most outrageously expensive car in the world. Not many people would or could even think about purchasing it. Only few could afford it. One of the few being the third richest man in the world, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Lets fill in some of the everyday knowing of this guy, shall we?

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya**_**:** _He's ranked third on the rich list. He's worth a little over six-hundred million dollars. He lives in a summer beach house in Miami with his grandmother, from his fathers side, living next door. Toshiro is twenty years old and single. Not only is he the third richest guy in the world, he also is the number one topic of the world. He has played in many movies and been to dozens of photo shoots. Not to mention the interviews are countless. But hardly anything personal is known about him to the world._

Toshiro had his left arm out the open window as he drove around a curve, coming to a narrow path that led to a parking lot right above the Miami beach. There was a path that led into this parking lot and a path of golden flaked sand that led down to the beach. It costed a good ten dollars to drive your car onto the beach. Toshiro drove down the sanded rode, not bothering to stop, he rode right past the small shake where you pulled up to to pay your way in. The guard and collector waved at him as he passed by, he paid no mind though. It wasn't a wave of disapproval as you might think though, but a friendly wave. I mean, if you own the beach, you really have no need to pay now do you? That's right, Toshiro Hitsugaya also owns the western part of the Miami beach.

He rode his car smoothly through the golden particles until he came to his usual parking spot. Easily he backed into it. After parking, he pushed a button on a control panel in the middle of the two front seats. The door slid up into the air above the part where it was hooked onto the car. He stepped out and pulled the door down. He started to walk to his left. There was a place, not to far from where he was parked, where huge rocks were bunched together and the waves would draw in and hit every inch of sand until it hit the rock. It wasn't deep, only reached up to your ankle when it came in. Mostly the little kids would play around there, while only a few teenagers would go out there, along with parents.

When reaching his destination, he picked a reddish brown spotted rock to take a seat on. There were more people out here then he had thought. Many, many more actually. A lot of teenagers and hardly any adults, but a few kids. It was summer though, and most kids had gotten out for vacation, and of Corse most of the older ones would be at the beach all the while. He climbed up the smooth rock and sat with his knees bent as he looked out into the distance, watching most of the young men surf while some of the girls splashed and giggled really far out in the water.

In the corner of his eye something bright flickered in his side vision. Turning his head to see what it was, his mouth dropped open and his eyes became a little wider. A girl with chocolate brown silky looking hair that cascaded down her shoulders sat on a gray rock a few yards away from him. Her eyes were a brownish color with so much sparkle in them, he might have even believed there shine was what flickered by him. She was stunning, beautiful. Hardly any words could describe how she looked to him. She was wearing a white strapless summer dress. The front of it reached her knees, but the back trailed down to her ankles. She seemed to be writing something. She had a baby blue book, that appeared to look like a journal clenched into one of her hands and a silver pin in the other. He guessed that the pin was what had caught his eye.

He hadn't noticed the time fly by as he watched her all day. It was nearly five in the evening and the clouds were getting dark gray, indicating rain, or a storm. He hadn't noticed that either, though. He was in his own little world. Watching her move her hand across the page as she wrote. Watching her look into the distance in front of her as she tapped the pin on her chin, showing her in a thinking mode. There were a few times she would looked over his way and he would quickly turn his gaze away from her angelic appearance, but would go back to watching her when she had turned back.

The wind started to blow hard all of a sudden knocking Toshiro back into reality. He looked up into the sky and watched the clouds move and darken quickly. He then took a minute to examine the state around him. No one was there, only him and the angel he had been watching. The waves had picked up speed and hit the rocks with a lot of force. He looked down and noticed the water had risen too. He sighed as he slid off the rock to only almost be knocked off his feet when the water came up again. It had raisin to just below his knees and it was really strong. Toshiro glanced over at the girl, who was still writing. He guessed she was in her own world just as he had been. If not his only explanation would have been that she was crazy.

Thunder rumbled into the distance as the girl looked up from her writing. Toshiro watched as realization struck her. She looked as if she was horrified. In a split second she too slid off the rock. The water was right above her knees and the back part of her dress was floating on the top of it. Toshiro would have guessed because it was really light fabric maybe. The water withdrew, but only to there ankles and the girl turned in his direction to walk. She looked up and met Toshiro's gaze, eyes locking. She seemed to be awe struck as she clinched her book to her chest. Toshiro only smirked at her and a light pink shade came over her cheek bones as she looked down at her feet.

Suddenly the water hit up against both of them again with hard force. Toshiro kept his ground, slipping a little but not much. But when it hit the girl, she yelped as the wave pushed her over and right into the water. Toshiro's eyes widened as he ran over to her. He grabbed her elbow to slowly help her up. When she was standing she looked up at him and then down again.

"Thank you." She mumbled, hiding her eyes with her bangs and she encircled her arms around the book tightly. Toshiro glanced down at the water as it pulled away again. Right below there feet, her pin was slowly flouting away with the current. Toshiro bent down and picked it up. He then took one of her arms from around the book and flipped her palm right side up, setting the pin in the middle and then recurled her fingers around it with his own. The water came back with just as much force. Nearly knocking her over again but Toshiro reached out and put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He chuckled as he watched her face turn shades of pinks to reds. The wind blew again, but harder then it had before. Her hair started to go wild as it twisted around her face.

Toshiro wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that. Her looking down at there feet. Him looking at her as if she was the most beautiful piece of art in a museum. His arm was still encircled around her waist as he kept her from falling every time the waves hit them. Finally reality hit him for the second time that day when thunder crashed into the distance once again, causing the girl to jump slightly. Toshiro only chuckled at her.

"I think we might want to get out of here before the lightning comes and fries us, don't you think?" He asked with another chuckled, She only looked up at him and smiled softly before nodding. He smiled back at her. Her smile was so heart fluttering. He bent down just a tad and put his other hand under her knees and swung her up into his arms. She yelped at his action but was still as he carried her along. "Do you have a car or something?" He asked as they made it out of the water and finally into the sand, but he didn't set her down. She shook her head.

"I have to get a cab." She whispered softly as she played with her fingers, her book laying on her stomach. Toshiro looked down at her and smiled. That was good, now he had a reason to put her in his car and drive her home... slowly.

"Oh." He replied with a smirk. The wind picked up a little on their way to his car. The girl shivered slightly and Toshiro tightened his hold on her, pushing her harder against him to keep her a little it more warm. "What's your name?" He asked out of the blue of silence. He looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"M...Momo... Momo Hinamori." She answered lowly, glancing up at him for a second and then back down. Toshiro chuckled at her shyness and without thinking kissed the top of her head. Momo jumped slightly as her eyes widened. She pulled her head away from him quickly and looked up into his gaze with scared looking eyes. Toshiro then noticed what he had done and sighed heavily.

"Sorry, that was out of line." He whispered as he watched her face soften and she slowly put her head back against his chest, looking at her fingers again. "I'm Toshiro by the way." She giggled slightly before answering.

"Who doesn't know, your name and face is everywhere anyone turns." She giggled out as a small peaceful smile came across her lips. Toshiro only chuckled at her response and replied with a 'ya'. Not long after that, they had made it to his car. Momo hadn't noticed where they were going since she was to busy fiddling with her fingers. Toshiro easily put her feet on the ground with one arm wrapped around her still. Small droplets of water started to fall down as he flipped open the passenger side of the car. He tried to pull her over and in but she had he feet planted in the ground. He looked over to her and she was staring at him shocked. Toshiro sighed.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Momo?" He asked her. She only looked down at her feet again and kicked through the sand.

"Why are you trying to get me into your car?" She answered my question with a question of her own. Finally he realized that not everyday someone carries you out of the beach and tries to push you into there car. Actually that was the sign most people would take for a kidnap or something worse, of Corse she was afraid.

"You said you were going to get a cab, I don't think you'll have much luck in this storm, so I thought I could drive you home and get to know you a little better on the way." He explained slightly tugging at her waist again for her to come closer to the open car door. She hesitated for a minute but then came to him. She looked up at him before climbing in to meet with a smile on his face. She smiled back and got in. Toshiro reached up and pulled the door down until it shut. He then went over to his side as proceeded to get in. "And where am I taking you too, Momo?" He asked as he started the car. He started to drive through the sand and onto the main rode.

"To the apartment building on three fourteen." She answered softly. Toshiro looked at her amazed but then away so she didn't notice his shock. That building was nearly ran down and didn't even have electricity hardly. Maybe only for two hours a day. People that were nearly broke lived there and he would never had thought she would have. She looked like an angel, he couldn't even picture her in a place so rundown. "What are you thinking, Mr. Hitsugaya?" She asked softly. Toshiro glanced over at her, only to notice she was staring at him. He looked back to the rode and shook his head.

"Nothing important, and call me Toshiro. I feel old if you address me like that with your sweet light voice." He chuckled as she smiled softly. She turned her gaze back to her book and picked it up, she set it on the ground between her feet and then leaned back into the seat.

"It's okay you know, everyone else thinks about it too. I'm not offended in anyway. I live with my mom and grandfather, my mom can hardly keep a job because my grandfather needs so much care, I'm not enough and she has to be there too, so she's always getting fired and then looking for more work." She whispered out. Toshiro looked out to the rode with no emotion written anywhere on his face.

"It's understandable, I guess. People go through hard times. I'll admit though, I was shocked when you told me where to take you, you look hardly like someone to live there. To be honest, you look like someone who would live in a huge white classy house, actually." He chuckled inwardly. Momo only smiled and looked at her lap as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Your really good at dazzling people." She whispered with an even bigger smile, her cheeks turning pink. Toshiro stole a glance of her and smiled too.

"Really? I haven't had much practice at it." He chuckled. He waited a minute before adding. "Actually, your the only practice I've had, if you don't count acting in films." Momo looked up at him shocked which cause him to smirk.

"Really?" She whispered under her breath with shock, but he could still hear her.

"Really." He replied as he watched her look down once again. She sure was on the shy meter wasn't she? They were only a few blocks away from her home when he decided he would ask her something very important. "Momo?" She looked up from her hands and looked at him.

"Yes." She asked. She noticed he had slowed the car down and they were hardly moving. The rain started to get harder and Toshiro flipped on the windshield-wipers.

"Would you come live with me for a while until I get a ring to ask you to marry me?" He was now whispering. Momo looked at him with shock in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she was giggling, then plain out laughing.

"Okay, you got me! That was too funny, Toshiro. I actually tho..."

"I'm serious." He interrupted her with a sigh. She stopped laughing and stared at him as if he were crazy. She rose an eyebrow at him and a frown appeared on her face. So much for being shy, she out did that.

"No, your crazy, not serious." She scowled. "I haven't even known you for more then an hour at the most, and you want me to marry you? You don't even know how old I am? Or... or my favorite color. Or... or anything!" She screamed. Toshiro looked at her in the corner of his eye, this wasn't going as well as he had planed.

"How old are you?" He asked softly. Momo looked at him and sighed.

"Seventeen, too young for you. Your twenty." She whispered as she looked out her window. Toshiro sighed and everything went silent.

"Ever heard the saying 'love has no age limit'?" He asked as he stopped the car at her apartment building. She opened the door and climbed out. She turned around, about to close the door but answered first.

"There has to be love for there to be no age involved with that saying, think about that." She said before closing his car door. Toshiro watched as she ran into the building as the rain crashed down on her. He sighed heavily as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

He had everything in the world, anything he wanted he could have. But now what he wanted more then anything, had just ran away from him. _There were many fish in the sea _he remembered his friend say before.

"Ya, but only one penguin." He murmured to himself as he started the car.

--

**Okay this is that new story I wanted to start, I couldn't stand it, I had to write it, I couldn't wait! lol. Well I hope you liked the first chapter, It came out way longer then I thought, but that's good for you guys I guess, right? lol. Well please review! Thank **


	2. I Want You To Be My Angel:

_Previously:_

_"Ever heard the saying 'love has no age limit'?" He asked as he stopped the car at her apartment building. She opened the door and climbed out. She turned around, about to close the door but answered first._

_"There has to be love for there to be no age involved with that saying, think about that." She said before closing his car door. Toshiro watched as she ran into the building as the rain crashed down on her. He sighed heavily as he leaned back and closed his eyes. _

_He had everything in the world, anything he wanted he could have. But now what he wanted more then anything, had just ran away from him. There were many fish in the sea he remembered his friend say before. _

_"Ya, but only one penguin." He murmured to himself as he started the car._

0--0--0

**..:What Money Can't Buy:..**

**..:By: Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter Two:..**

**..:I Want You To Be My Angel:..**

Toshiro scanned the computer screen as he searched through file to file looking for information on the angel he had met at the beach, Momo. Ever since he had tooken her home she hadn't left his mind. He clicked on another file and read through it, not being what he was looking for, he clicked the back button and scanned through the list again. He had been looking for information about her for hours and his eyes were a little blood shot from lack of sleep. He was looking for some kind of information that would give him another shot at her. He had already contacted a few of his friends and explained everything to them, a good amount of them said they would see what they could find out about the Hinamori family. Most of them had already called back and gave little details that wouldn't help while others had called saying they couldn't find anything. All in all, there was only one person left that hadn't called back and canceled. He was his best friend and Toshiro had to admit he could get anything done. At the least he would give a little something that would give him a chance to see her one more time, at the most he would come up with some way to actually get her with him in the next twenty-four hours, he was just that good at this stuff.

Toshiro sighed as he stretched back into his chair as he rubbed his temples. Never in his life had he had such a hard time finding information about a single person. Although she was just your average school girl. He hadn't really ever tried looking up someone so... small in the world. So of Corse he was having trouble. Toshiro went to pick up the phone when it started ringing. "About time." He mumbled as he picked it up off the hook and pressed it against his ear. "What'd you find out?" He asked tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Well, besides she's really young, Toshiro, which you did say there was an age difference but I was expecting a year not three!" Ichigo yelled into the phone. "That doesn't make you look that great, dude. She's a child compared to you." Ichigo said in a disapproving tone.

"When did I say I care what does and doesn't make me look good. And you act like I'm old enough to be her father, three years isn't that much of a difference." He said coolly as if it was nothing and every normal couple was three years apart.

"I don't know, Toshiro, now if she was twenty and you were twenty three, it wouldn't look as bad as when your twenty and she's only a seventeen year old school girl." Ichigo explained.

"Of Corse it wouldn't, even though it's the same time distance. Now would you please stop acting like my mother, at least she's not seven years younger, now what else did you find out?" Toshiro asked agitatedly.

"Okay, well, her family is really pore and needs money bad." He explained dropping the subject about there age differences.

"Her mother can't keep a job because of the grandfather, forcing them to only have enough money to live in that ratty apartment building on three fourteen." Toshiro finished. "She told me that much" He said.

"Did you know they aren't paying to live there, the owner is her mothers friend and lets her stay there for free, there on food stamps big time and I've never seen anyone in such a condition in my life." Ichigo explained. He sure was good, it would have tooken Toshiro forever to figure that out.

"Wow, she's got it bad." Toshiro sighed out as he closed his eyes. "What else?"

"Not much, Her birthday is in a good three days, she goes to some kind of summer school for writing. Which I wouldn't have thought to look for her name in until you told me what she was doing when you saw her. Her father left when she was seven and she had lived in foster care afterwards until she was nine and her mother got custody. That's all I have so far." He explained.

"So, she's been through hell, is what your saying and it's still like that, huh?" He asked reopening his eyes and getting back to the keyboard on his computer. He opened his calendar and highlighted the day of her birthday.

"Ya, and you'd think someone like that would look for attention, they always do, but not her, from her files she's a perfect kid and she's never made one wrong move. She's never been to any huge parties or anything that most teenagers go to. No one even has the slightest clue when her birthday is, do you know how hard it was for me to figure it out?" He said with a sigh. Toshiro smirked and started to write in the highlighted box.

"What are the chances you can get me hooked up to go to her writing school on her birthday to play a few songs, a few sneak peaks of the albums coming out? Maybe a new one just for her?" Toshiro asked with an even wider smirk. That was a really good idea and if he could nail it, he'd have a reason to get to her again.

"Call me a God, I already did. I have you hooked up for one twelve after second lunch." Ichigo chuckled, obviously very proud of himself. Toshiro laughed at his statement and then shook his head. "So you think you can come up with a hit in three days for her?" Toshiro smirked.

"Are you kidding, I could do it in an hour for her, the words are already coming to me." Toshiro joked. Ichigo only laughed before hanging up the phone. Toshiro hung his phone up as well. He reached out and pushed the small button to turn the computer off and stood up. He stretched for a minute and then walked to the corner of the room. There was a wooden guitar in the corner painted white with black strings. He gently picked it off the ground and took a seat in a small stool not to far away from his desk. "Let's get this started." He whispered as he started to move his fingers across the strings.

0--0--0

**..:Three days later:..**

"Momo! Hey!" A voice came from behind the unhappy teen. Momo turned around slightly to see a girl with brown hair and crystal blue eyes running to her side. She smiled softly and waited in place until the girl was by her side panting for breath. "I forgot to tell you 'happy birthday' this morning, so happy birthday!" She shrieked and then giggled. Momo frowned and shook her head.

"I told you not to say that here, you know no one knows about it, Kari, and I don't want them to find out." She whispered in a scowling voice. Her head was down slightly. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, with a small piece of hair curled on both sides. She wore a jean skirt that had faded yellow colors in the front and back with a yellow shirt with two white wings in the middle, along with white flip-flops. Kari only giggled and put her hands on her hips with a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Ya, ya, I don't get why you act like that, you act as if you don't want people to know your here." She pointed out with a sigh. Momo only moved her books from her side to the front of her chest and wrapped her arms around them, putting her head down further. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to defend you." Kari whispered as she put her hand on Momo's shoulder. Momo only shook her head again.

"You didn't, I just don't want attention from people, I heard it's like a drug, if you get to much, you can't stop trying to get more." She whispered with a giggle. Kari looked at her strangely and then started to laugh with her.

"Well, sometimes a little isn't all that bad for you, you know." Kari admitted patting Momo's shoulder before withdrawing it. "And I think we might want to get to class." She said glancing up at the clock. Momo nodded with a smile as they started to walk with each other to there next class.

Momo and Kari entered the class room two minutes early and took there seats, which were across from each other. There teacher looked up at them for a second and then back to his book that he was reading at his desk. Momo noticed every few seconds he'd look up and then back down. She also noticed that there should have been more students in the class room by now besides just her and Kari. "You ladies aren't going to that concert thing in the gym?" He asked out of the blue, snapping Momo out of her thoughts.

"What concert?" Kari asked looking confused as she rose an eyebrow. Momo looked at him the same way. The teacher just sighed and shook his head.

"All I know is that there's a concert thing in the gym, I think it already started so if you guys hurry, you might catch the last two songs, I know he was only playing four today." He explained shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at his paper.

"Oh cool! C'mon Momo! Lets go!" She screeched as she literally jumped out of her seat and took Momo with her. Without letting Momo even get out an 'okay' they were out the door and running down the hall. "I can't believe we didn't hear about it! We missed half of it already! That sucks!" She babbled on and on as Momo just concentrated on not falling over anything on there way. They were outside the building in a matter of seconds and almost at the gym. Momo looked down at the ground as Kari still was pulling her by her wrist.

_'Who would wanna do a deal at our school? It's one of the worst.' _Momo asked herself suspiciously. All of a sudden she slammed into something hard. She pulled away from Kari's back as she looked up. They were already in front of the gym. The doors were closed and the screams were still enough to turn someone death.

"Oh wow, Momo! This guy must be the real deal! Do you hear them, there all going wild... lets go join them!" Kari shrieked again as she wasted no time again and pulled Momo through the doors. When they were inside, she took her hands back from Kari and covered her ears. The sounds were enough to make her deaf. They died out eventually and everything was quite as some were whispering. Kari was trying desperately to see over all the people while Momo just watched her. She really didn't have any interest in this whole thing. If it wasn't for Kari she'd be waiting in the class room with the teacher. The crowd started to move around a little and say stuff about why he stopped and they could have sworn there was another song. Momo looked down at her feet and sighed. They must have really missed it. All of a sudden Kari shrieked for the hundredth time that day. Everyone looked at her but she paid no mind and turned to Momo. "Do you know who that is, Momo!?" She squeaked loudly sending echoes through the gym. Momo slowly moved to Kari's side and looked up to where she was pointing. Momo's eyes widened when they met with the singers. A smirk crossed his face as she looked down with a frown on her face.

"Ya, my worst nightmare." Momo murmured as she hid her eyes with her bangs. Kari stared at her confused and then giggled. Everyone had already turned there attention back to the guy at the stage.

"I think our guest of honor has finally arrived." Toshiro spoke into the microphone as a smirk crossed his features. Momo's head shot up and glared straight into his gaze. He only smiled widely at her and raised a hand up, stretching it out in her direction. "Momo Hinamori, would you like to come up here for a moment?" He called out to her. Her glare only grew as she shook her head.

"I'd rather not, Mr. Hitsugaya." She scowled. Everyone turned to look at her. Their gazes were indicating that they thought she was overly crazy. Even Kari stared at her like she was on something. Momo only crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. Toshiro sighed but then chuckled into the microphone causing everyone to look back at him. He reached down beside his stool he was sitting on and came up with a baby blue book. Momo's eyes widened as she noticed it was the book she had forgotten in his car.

"You left this in my car, I thought that you might have wanted it back. I realized what I had said to you was wrong, and you were right, there has to be love to be no such thing as an age limit. What I should have asked is 'do you believe in love at first site?' It was a more reasonable question." He smirked as he reached out to her with the book in his hand, telling her to come get it. Momo shifted on her feet a few times as she thought but then decided that she really wanted that book back, it meant too much to her to leave with him again. She walked through the crowd as they moved to the sides. She finally made it up to him and reached out to take her book back but he pulled away. "Come with me, after the end of this concert? I'll teach you how to play baseball." He said with a low chuckle under his breath. The students around them were real quiet as they listened.

"You really trust me with a bat around you? I can't promise I won't hit you on purpose." She stated with a straight face. A few chuckles were heard in the audience along with a few whispered. Toshiro laughed out loud and shook his head.

"I'll ware a helmet, my little angel." He stated with a smile plastered on his face. Momo sighed and murmured a 'fine' under her breath.

"I'll go with you but don't call me _your_ little angel." She scowled again. He only chuckled and nodded. He went to hand her the book but when she reached out, he pulled it away again. He shook his head and patted the seat next to him. Momo shook her head only for him to nod his head afterwards. She reached for the book again but he pulled it more out of her reach and then pointed at the seat. Momo glared at him before taking a seat next to him. He smiled in triumph.

"Now I have one more song, it won't be available and it's possible this might be the first and last time you all here it." There were some heavy sighs in the crowd but Toshiro ignored them and looked over towards Momo. He reached behind his back while keeping eye contact with her and pulled out a red rose from his back pocket. He handed it to her and she took it from him. Toshiro only smirked as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Happy birthday Momo." He whispered but into the microphone so everyone would here him. Momo looked at him shocked. No one had known when her birthday was only a few family members and friends. Which he was clearly neither. "I wrote this song for you, three days ago." He thought for a second before adding. "It took two days and a half actually, but I started it three days ago." He finished. A few 'awe's were heard while annoyed sighs were also heard. Momo looked down at her lap as Toshiro started to play the guitar in his lap, suddenly he started singing the words.

**I saw you once before**

**on a rock near the sea shore**

**You were nothing more **

**then a normal school-girl**

**But even though that was the fact**

**I could tell something from that moment**

**you were the most beautiful creature to the core**

**Which made me cherish those seconds even more**

He stopped singing for a minute, letting his fingers run across the strings. He noticed this song was different then the others he had played, he had everyone caught up with it in his crowd, unlike the other songs there wasn't one whisper heard in the silence. The choruswas about to be played as he looked over to the girl that had inspired the song. He twisted his body around so that he was facing her.

**i want you to be my angel**

**it's a once in a life time chance**

**don't be stubborn, take it**

**before you throw a fit**

**I'll hold you tighter every time**

**no matter how much you decline**

**You'll be my world, my everything**

**come on and be my angel**

He stopped again, letting his fingers take the lead for a minute. The sounds coming from the guitar got softer but rose a little and then softened. Momo watched his fingers as they moved gracefully across the strings. As she was caught up in them, he was caught up in her, making no note of the people around. He opened his mouth and started to sing again and Momo glanced up at him.

**Your hair glitters and your eyes shine**

**out to set the world blind**

**To capture there hearts**

**you are that grand **

**to leave no one at a single stand**

He waited once again as Momo smiled down at her lap. Her cheeks started to turn redder and redder. She never liked being in the spot light but this was different, all eyes were on her and Toshiro but she didn't really notice. She couldn't help but think how weird it was.

**i want you to be my angel**

**it's a once in a life time chance**

**don't be stubborn, take it**

**before you throw a fit**

**I'll hold you tighter every time**

**no matter how much you decline**

**You'll be my world, my everything**

**come on and be my angel (my angel)**

His fingers grew at a slowly pace for the next part. Momo took a glance at the people around them and noticed they were all awe struck.

**I could take a glance of your face**

**and make the whole world full of grace**

**hold your hand through it all**

**I'll make you happy 'til our last call**

He took a breath and paused for a good three seconds before saying the next part. The music started to increase and become louder as his fingers were moving extremely fast across the strings. Momo watched in amazement as her eyes flickered from Toshiro's to his fingers a few times.

**can't you see...**

He took a second to stop playing the guitar to play that one line then started back up for the chorus.

**i want you to be my angel**

**it's a once in a life time chance**

**don't be stubborn, take it**

**before you throw a fit**

**I'll hold you tighter every time**

**no matter how much you decline**

**You'll be my world, my everything**

**come on and be my angel**

**(come on and be my angel)**

He picked up the volume again and his voice raised. Momo glanced up into his eyes and he caught them as he started to sing again.

**If you were mine**

**I'd hold you tight**

**If everything crashed it would be fine**

**As long as I have you by my side**

**I want you to spread your wings and fly**

**into my arms where you will stay**

**until the moon fades away**

**I want you to be my angel**

Momo smiled widely. No matter how much she didn't want to, she couldn't help it. That song was just to amazing in her eyes and it was for her and her only. No one had ever done something like that for her. Toshiro smiled lightly from her happy looking face. Everyone started to cheer and cheer. It was a lot louder then it was when Momo had first came in. She brought her hands back up to her ears and cupped them. Toshiro only laughed at her action.

"Still thinking about hitting me with that baseball bat?" he screamed over the crowd with a sloppy grin on his face. Momo only laughed at him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm still thinking about it, I think I like you a little more right now but I'm sure my hatred will come back when I get it in my hands and realize how much better it would be to hit you with it then to like you and not get the chance." She joked. Toshiro only laughed at her and put her book in her hands.

"Now I think you said you'd be joining me after this was over?" He asked as he stood up and extended his hand out. Momo smiled up at him and grabbed it.

--

**I WROTE THAT SONG HE SUNG! lol. I just had to tell you all cause if any of you are like me, you'll go looking for it on youtube or something lol. I decided to try to write it cause i thought it would be cool to use your own song then someone else's. I thought it would be hard but actually it was just like writing one of my poems with a chorus, only took me fifteen minutes so it's not the best but it came out okay I think. Well I know that at the end of this she was nice to him and stuff but it doesn't stay that way for long, this story is going to have fluff in it but this story is supposed to be teaching two lessons and so it will. There are going to be a lot of fights in it between the two and some pretty whacked up stuff Momo does to pure Toshiro (like the little joke about the bat, which I'm still trying to decide if I want her to hit him with the bat.) Kari is my friends OC and she is supposed to look at act just like that one in my other story. But she belongs to Jessica and I just like to use her now cause Jessica asked me too, so there she is, staring in my fanfictions! lol. Well please review!**


	3. Kitchen mix up:

_Previously:_

_"I'm still thinking about it, I think I like you a little more right now but I'm sure my hatred will come back when I get it in my hands and realize how much better it would be to hit you with it then to like you and not get the chance." She joked. Toshiro only laughed at her and put her book in her hands._

_"Now I think you said you'd be joining me after this was over?" He asked as he stood up and extended his hand out. Momo smiled up at him and grabbed it._

--

**..:What Money Can't Buy:..**

**..:By: Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter Three:..**

**..:Kitchen mix up:..**

Momo glance out the window as the tree's and landscapes became blurred into many pastels. She wasn't sure where they were. They had already traveled way father then she had ever gone from her home. Although she wasn't complaining. The view was overly gorgeous, unlike anything she had seen in years. Unlike the city, the ground wasn't covered with man-made substances, it was all natural and had such a pretty view of the sky. The sun was setting, making breathtaking colors overtake the skies beauty. She hadn't noticed how late it had been until then. She glanced over to her side until Toshiro came into her view.

"Where are we going?" She whispered softly. He seemed as though he was snapped back into reality, which made her worry. If he was out of it, did he even know where he was going? Toshiro looked over to her and then back at the rode.

"If I told you that it would ruin the surprise." He simply answered with a half of a smile. Momo just shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She was actually quit worn out and just wanted to go home. She leaned back into the seat and shifted until she was in a comfortable state. Crossing her arms across her chest she let her eyelids slip down revealing nothing but darkness which over took her into a deep peaceful sleep.

Toshiro took a left after a while and entered a new city. It was already dark out and around nine. It had took them a good few hours to get to this small peaceful town. Lights lit up the streets as they drove past building after building. Finally he pulled up to a small restraint placed in the middle of the whole place. He pulled into the parking spot received for him and twisted the key until the engine purred down to a silence. He leaned further back in his seat and sighed. Toshiro looked over to his side, about to say something but then stopped when he laid his eyes on the sleeping beauty before him. She was absolutely outrageously beautiful. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep soundly. For some reason he couldn't seem to wake such a lovely girl. It was beyond him why he just wanted her and no one else. There were a lot more that would come easily. But she was the pick of the crowd. Something was different about her that he couldn't explain.

Finally he mustered up enough courage to reach over and lay his hand softly on her shoulder. He started to shake her shoulder gently so not to harm her. "Momo, sweet heart, we're here." He whispered. She fluttered her eyes halfway open, then only moaned tiredly and closed them again.

"It's too late to play baseball." She groaned out as she turned her body to the other side in order to keep him from waking her anymore. Toshiro only chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was too tired to actually react and pull away so she let it slip as she sighed inwardly.

"We aren't playing baseball, angel. Now come on, get up or we'll loose our table." He said softly with a smile. Momo slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before taking in there surroundings. When laying eyes on the building in front of her she gasped. It looked stunning. Too stunning for words. The clear windows were in panels in shapes of diamonds and glittered even in the night. The outside was painted a pearl white color with a fragile looking glass door. She could only stare as Toshiro watched her amused. "We can go in anytime you want." He pointed out to her. She finally took her eyes away and started to open the car door with a small blush of embarrassment spred across her cheeks. Toshiro only laughed as he too climbed out of the car.

"I thought we were playing baseball." Momo stated as they walked up to the entrance. Toshiro only let a grin take over his features. Momo looked over towards him and shook her head.

"You really took that seriously?" He asked pressing his lips tightly together, trying to keep from laughing. She looked up at him and nodded slowly, feeling a little embarrassed again. "Come on, what kind of guy would take a girl to play baseball... on there birthday?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought. He wasn't that much out of place to do something like that. Momo didn't reply as they walked up to the counter. Toshiro gave his name to the employee in back and she had someone show them to there seats. They were seated in one of the front tables. Momo noticed that all the front tables were way different then the back ones. Unlike the back ones, the front ones had white clothes draped across the table with a beautiful, priceless vase with red roses. But there table was different, the settings were switched around. The cloth was red and the roses were a beautiful white color.

"Wow" Momo breathed out as she took a seat across from Toshiro, who could only laugh slightly at her. The waiter came soon after and took there orders. Toshiro had ordered what he had usually ordered when he had come to the place, while Momo took the same, not being able to understand what the dishes were anyway.

"You like to write poetry, right?" Toshiro asked out of the midst of silence. Momo looked up at him and connected eyes with him. She nodded slightly before fiddling with her fingers under the table. "I read some of them from your book, I hope you don't mind that. They were actually really great. Ever thought of getting them published?" Toshiro questioned trying to start some type of conversation between the two.

"I was thinking about it, but it won't happen." She answered with a sad sigh. She looked down at her lap.

"Why? Is there something wrong with them?" He asked a little confused. Momo looked up at him again but back down. She opened her mouth a few times in order to get something out but closed it every time. At first Toshiro was clueless of her actions but then picked up on it. He only sighed causing Momo to stop her tempt of saying something. "Ask me to help you Momo." She looked stunned at his action to command her to do something.

"W...what?" She rose an eyebrow at his command. Toshiro shrugged and sat back. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply.

"You heard me, I can help you get them out into the world, if you ask me. So ask me." He explained himself. Momo looked at him dumbfounded before she glared in his direction.

"I don't need your help, what makes you think I nee..." Momo stopped and thought for a minute. Then reality hit her with full force. Her glare became sharper and bit her lip before exploding. "You think I can't do it because of the money shortage don't you?!" She hissed as she slammed her hands onto the table. Toshiro only shrugged and waited for her to continue. "Well you know what?! That's not the problem and I don't need your help with anything. I shouldn't have even come with you but I did and now you think you have the right to act like your oh so high and mighty just because you have the ability to do something!" Momo was practically yelling at that point. People around them were glancing towards them every few seconds because of the commotion but that didn't really matter to them. Toshiro sighed and sat up straight. He opened his mouth to say something; to object but Momo put a finger up to stop him. "I need to go to the bathroom, what ever you have to say can wait til I come back." Momo fumed. She stood up quickly as she turned to the right and started to storm off.

"Other way." Toshiro chuckled as he pointed to the left. Momo spun around and gave him a look before retreating. Toshiro watched her stomp away until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He sighed and looked around, meeting with a few extra eyes on him. "Enjoying the show?" He asked them all with a glare of his own. Everyone turned back to there plates as he sat back and waited for her to return.

Momo Walked out of the bathroom cursing under her breath as she walked down the hall. She couldn't begin the explain how much she wanted to just go home but of Corse Toshiro would make her stay until the whole thing was over. And she couldn't make a run for it, she had to pass him to get to the exit. "Selfish jerk." She whispered under her breath as she passed a framed paper on her right. Suddenly she stopped walking and turned around. She ran up to the paper as a smile over took her features. It was a map of the whole building and to her luck there was another way out... through the kitchen. Which she had to pass to get to the bathroom. Which meant she could just ditch Toshiro and leave by herself. "I'll show him who has power." She smirked as she walked forward.

Momo approached the kitchen doors after a while and couldn't help but do a victory dance in her mind even though she wasn't out yet. She reached out and pulled one of the double doors open only to only be knocked over by a woman running out. She was a little overly hyper with her black hair in a bun. Her eyes were glistening with joy for some odd reason. But when her eyes laid on Momo she stopped and smiled. "Oh, I'm so glad your here. You must be the new waitress right? I thought you were supposed to start tomorrow?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Momo opened her mouth to object but couldn't as the girl continued. "Oh well. Hey since your already here, I have an emergency. You can take over my shift and get the hours okay?" Momo tried to say something but it was smothered when the woman through the waitress apron at her. "Thank you!" She shouted as she was already out the door. Momo sighed and looked down at the cloth.

"Great, Now by the time I give this back Toshiro will be looking for me, I'm never gonna get out of here." She sighed angrily as she was about to stomp her foot but was interrupted with a sound from behind. She turned around to meet with a very big man. He had two plates of food in his hands.

"What are you doing just standing around like that, we are very busy tonight, people are waiting." He scolded. Once again Momo was about to object when the man pushed the two plates towards her. "Don't keep our guests waiting. Take these plates to table six." He commanded. Momo took the plates from him and desperately tried to get him to listen to her but he was already gone. Momo groaned as she stomped her feet like a child and made some noises from aggravation before continuing to walk to the tables.

"I'll just drop these off at table six and then be on my way. This won't take long." She tried to convince herself. But for some reason she couldn't help but want to hit something or someone. When she entered the main room she looked around all the tables. None of them were labeled, just her luck. She looked around one more time before deciding to just guess. She counted out six table starting from the back and then made her way to the selected one. Luckily Toshiro was in the way front so she could get away with it. She approached the table and set the two plates in front of the couple. Quickly she turned around to leave but then was stopped.

"Excuse me, This wasn't our order." He said meanly. Momo groaned before turning towards him with a smile.

"Sorry sir, we were all out of your order." She lied through her teeth while turning around again.

"Well we do not want these. I suggest you take them back before I complain to your boss." He said sharply glaring towards her. Momo frowned and shot the glare back at him.

"I can't do that sir, I'm in a hurry, I'll get someone to be with you in a few minutes so please." She explained as she turned around for the third time. She started to walk off when the man grabbed her by the arm. Momo twirled around and shot him a look.

"Take them back I said. Do you dare not listen to me?" He said frustrated. Momo only crossed her arms across her chest and nodded not trusting her mouth at the moment. The man only got more angry. "Well I should tell you that you have no right to treat us like that, ma'am. We are some of your best customers so I suggest you stop acting like this and be a good waitress while acting like one." He commented. Momo uncrossed her arms and stared harshly at him. Then sighed and softened her look.

"I'm so sorry sir." She apologized as she reached out for the plates. The man smirked as he sat up with pride.

Toshiro turned his head in the direction where the bathrooms were but didn't see her making him worry. Suddenly he looked around and laid eyes on her over by a table in the back corner. She was in a waitress apron with two plates and an overly evil smirk on her face. Toshiro's eyes widened as he tried to run over to her before she did something they both would regret. Halfway there he slowed down as he watched Momo smash the two plates of food into the guys face.

"How's that for a good waitress? Lets get one thing straight, sir. No one orders me around you got that!?" She fumed. By this point Toshiro was right behind her with shock written all over his face, matching the guy at the tables. Momo giggled softly with triumph but stiffened when Toshiro grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully twirled her to face him.

"Momo Hinamori! What on earth do you think your doing?!" Toshiro scolded as he glanced to the guy but back towards Momo. She only glared at him and stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

"Trying a new dish design. Like it?" Momo pointed at the man with sauce dripping down his face and off his chin. Toshiro only growled as he tightened his hold on her wrist to show he didn't find any of it as funny as she did.

"I don't think you understand what you have just done, Momo! What's wrong with you!?" Toshiro yelled. Momo only frowned and yanked her arm away from him. Everyone in the place was watching them. Who wouldn't be after all the commotion they had caused.

"Your not my mother, Toshiro therefore I owe you no explanation." She simply stated as she walked away from him and towards the exit. Toshiro apologized to the man and paid for the mess and the dinner before walking out to his car where Momo was sitting on the ground next to it. Her eyes were closed with her head rested on the side of the car. He wanted more then anything to yell and act like a crazy person on her for the mess she had just caused but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was just so peaceful looking at the moment. He sighed inwardly as he walked over to her small form and sat next to her. Momo opened her eyes slightly as she peaked over towards him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I should learn how to control my anger, now can you take me home?" She asked. Toshiro turned his head and looked over at her.

"Momo, do us all a favor and do not become a waitress, it'll be hell." He stated with a sigh. Momo couldn't resist but laugh at his statement. Toshiro smiled at the sound of her laugh before standing up. He reached down and offered Momo his hand which she excepted. "Let's get you home."

--

**Okay. This story was supposed to be updated a few hours ago but when I was writing it I couldn't come up with a way to put one of the parts. So I closed my eyes and started to think and when I reopened them my mom was telling me I had an hour to get ready for my brothers party, so I had fallen asleep. I've noticed I've had trouble writing lately because of that, I haven't had more then five hours of sleep out of the last three days and I am overly tired that may be why this chapter turned out horrible and I apologize for that. I will not update this again until I have at least one of my other stories updated. Also in a few days I'm going to my cousins house and staying for three days so I will not be updating around that time because of it but I hope to get two or three more updates before then, but not all from this story. Actually, I would like you all to know that if it wasn't for **Merciless Ruby**, She bugged the chapter out of me, so that's why it was updated lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! )**


	4. Not Willing But Also Willing

_Previously:_

_"Momo, do us all a favor and do not become a waitress, it'll be hell." He stated with a sigh. Momo couldn't resist but laugh at his statement. Toshiro smiled at the sound of her laugh before standing up. He reached down and offered Momo his hand which she excepted. "Let's get you home."_

_--_

**What Money Can't Buy**

**By Regina Guthrie**

**Chapter Four**

**'Unwilling but at the same time willing'**

Toshiro's overly expensive car flew down the narrow rode that had led to the apartment building Momo had called her home. It had been a week since he had last seen her or communicated with her in any way. A whole week that he had been trying to come up with the newest excuse to see or talk to her but he hadn't came up with anything. It had came to mind a few times to just show up and talk about nearly nothing but it was pretty clear that she didn't think that highly of him. Even though she had been nice and sweet to him... sorta, it was noticeable that she had no interest in him at all and that her likings of just a friend for him were overly slim too. And right after he pulled what he was about to that liking would go down on the scale big time. But he was pretty confident he could make up for it. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, right?

But even though he couldn't come up with an excuse to see her, he didn't let that whole week go to waste. He had found out some small things about her that he hadn't already known, but of coarse Ichigo had helped out with most of it. Toshiro had found out where her father was and actually contacted him to find out why he wasn't a part of Momo's life anymore. He hadn't answered so he had left a message that asked him to get back to him. She had a step brother that Ichigo had acsedentlyran by while looking through her school life. He was younger then her by nine years, making him eight. Her mother was remarried two times but now single again with two children and her father to watch out for. Even though they were single little facts that he had dug up they still meant something.

He finally reached her apartment building in less then ten minutes after leaving his. Momo wouldn't be home yet, it was only two-thirty and her school let out at three plus ten minutes to get home. So he had about forty minutes to get things settled before she had time to walk through the door. Quickly he opened his car door and stepped out and hastily walked to the two dusty doors that had small cracks through the glass window planted inside of them. Easily, not to damage them anymore then they were, he opened and walked through them. The place was in very bad condition, was it even legal to live in such a ran down place? The walls had small holes in them and the wall paper was pealing off everywhere. The couches and waiting seats had broken legs and cotton coming out in little places. The floor was missing bits and peaces of carpet and even the wood that was under looked like it was molding. Toshiro was overly disgusted with this appearance. Quickly he power walked to the stairs and started to climb, taking small easy steps just in case they weren't any better stabbledas they looked. Finally reaching the second floor he walked down the hallway that looked just like the main room. He counted down the rooms until he came to six-fourteen and gently knocked on it. It took a few seconds and he heard footsteps making there way to the door. Toshiro breathed in deeply and let it out. The door cracked as a small Little boy peaked out. Toshiro looked down towards the boy with dirty-blonde hair and brown orbs and smiled.

"Is your mother home?" Toshiro asked as the little boy pushed the door open more and nodded slightly. Toshiro crouched down to his height and smirked. "Can I speak to her?" The little boy hesitated slightly before nodding again and taking both his small hands and grabbing Toshiro's with them and pulling him inside. Toshiro stood and allowed him to lead him in.

"Mommy! Mommy! The man from T.V is here!" He screamed. He led Toshiro into the small space that appeared to be a livingroom. There was a small love seat in the middle with a really cheap T.V in front of it and an old book case in the far right corner but that was it. The little boy ran up to a door and knocked on it while saying that Toshiro was there. Finally he walked back over to him. "Mommy will be out in a minute. Kay?" He smiled goofily while running and flopping himself onto the couch. "I'm Zaku. And you are Toshiro!" He laughed out. Toshiro looked at him nervously and nodded. It wasn't hard to notice the kid had ADHD. As if saved by the bell the door opened to the room that Zaku had knocked on and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes walked out. Her hair was long and her face was gentle. She was very slim and pale. Her eyes whiddenedwhen they made contact with Toshiro.

"Oh, Mr.Hitsugaya. What brings you here?" He voice sounded shaky and her face looked as if she was terrified. It wasn't very unnoticeable to why though. She was probably afraid that he was there about the living condition of the children, which this was illegal for the children to be living in but that wasn't his place to talk or say anything about. Toshiro bowed slightly.

"I'm here to discuss a situation with you about Momo." He said with all emotion drained from his face and voice. He rose his hand and motioned her to sit on the couch. She waited a minute but sat down next to her son who had become quiet.

"I assure you that my daughter is a good child and wouldn't d..."

"I know. Momo's a great person. I'm not here to talk bad or tell on her about anything. I'm here to discuss an opportunity that she is the key to." He arranged his words just perfectly so it didn't give away to much of the main topic to quickly. The woman rose and eyebrow but then smiled and sighed with relief. Toshiro smirked at her and then continued. "If you hadn't been informed already, I had met Momo about a week and three days ago and drove her home during the storm. I'm not going to lie or leave out important details so I will inform you that I had asked for her hand in marriage." Momo's mother seemed to stiffen and her breathing slowed down and she looked like she was in total shock. "But she had refused." He quickly added before her mother had a heart attack. "But on her birthday, I had came to her school with a song I had written for her and returned her book she had left in my car. Afterwords I had token her out to dinner for her birthday. I'm not sure if you were informed about that either." Toshiro paused.

"No Mr. Hitsugaya, I was not informed about any of this. My daughter doesn't really like to share anything with me and it sorda scares me at some points. I guess she doesn't think I have time for her. I wish she would understand that I always will have time for her but she thinks otherwise. I wish I could give her more. Her life has been hard for her and I wish I could fix it but I just can't." Her mother said softly and sadly while bowing her head down.

"But that's why I'm here, you can fix it. All you have to do is agree to this agreement." Toshiro informed still emotionless. Her mother looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Hitsugaya?" She asked quickly as if she would try anything. Which Toshiro took to his releaf.

"As you know already, I am the third richest guy in the world. I have a total of fifty-two billion Dollars." She nodded with the unerstandingof his words. So he continued. "I have thought about it and I really want to be close and look after Momo. But I can't just take her from you, you have to give her to me." Toshiro stopped for a minute. Momo's mother's face was turning red and she looked really mad.

"No. I will not give my daughter over to a stranger." She hissed at him.

"Just hear me out." He said watching as she settled back down still with furious eyes but willing to listen. "Only until she is nineteen, I will not do anything inappropriate to her or force her to do most of anything against her free will unless it's for her safety. In exchange I will give you the thirty percentof my fortune, the whole seventeen billion and two million of it." Momo's Mom was about to abject again but then closed her mouth. It was a great offer. more then great. And he had promised not to hurt Momo. And it wasn't like handing her over to a complete stranger. Momo had known him and even went out with him.

"I know this is going to make me a bad mother but I think taking your offer is the best thing to do at this point." She finally said sadly. Toshiro understood what she was saying. If someone had told the world that she had sold her daughter then it would turn everyone against her but they just had to understand that she was safe in his hands and they really needed the money to survive.

"Great. Momo won't need anything but her books and maybe some of her poems and stuff to bring along. Her room will already be supplied with everything she'll need." Toshiro informed her. She just noddedslowly as Toshiro approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best." He whispered. She just nodded again and buried her face into her hands.

"Mom, I think Mrs.Lindsey is on the line. The clerk told me to te..." Momo walked through the door and stopped mid-sentence when her eyes laid upon Toshiro's appearance. She looked at him with a scolding look and closed the door slowly. "Whys he here? Whats going on?" She asked when she looked over to her mother and noticed how sad and hurt she looked and how Toshiro looked to pleased.

"Your going to live with Mr. Hitsugaya for a few years sweet heart." Her mother suddenly answered as she pulled her face out of her hands and looked over to her daughters stunned face.

"W..what?" Momo whispered in disbelief. Like hell she was going to go with him and stay there for a few _years,_ she wouldn't even go a day with living with that guy. She didn't even trust him that much. He was an okay guy but she wasn't interested in him. He had already proved that he wasn't interested in just being friends but that was all she was offering.

"Mr. Hitsugaya has offered to give us seventy-two billion dollar's if you stay with him until your nineteen. Momo baby, I wouldn't agree to it if we weren't in great use of it. It kills me to do it but I have to." She explained with tears gathering in her eyes. Momo lowered her scowl and softened up a little.

"I understand Mom. And as for you." She looked at Toshiro with a killers look and stormed over to him so they were two inches apart. "How could you stoop so low and do such a lousy thing! I will go with you but only because it 's for my family, nothing else! You got that!" She scowled at him before almost running to her room. But Toshiro grabbed her forarm and pulled her back. She looked up at him with a confused but angry face.

"You don't need anything but your poems and other small workings you have done, everything else will be supplied for you. We are leaving in ten minutes. I suggest you hustle." He whispered to her with a smile and let go of her. Momo looked up at him and then ran into her room while slamming the door shut. Toshiro sighed and turned back to Momo's Mother. "Tell her I'll be waiting in the car for her. If shes not down in twelve minutes at the most I'm coming back to drag her out." He said before leaving. He didn't mean to use such force or to take her away from her family. He knew that she would be happy in a matter of time with the arrangement... at least that's what he thought.

It wasn't too long before she came out the front doors of the apartment building and stormed her way over to his car. He was already seated in the drivers seat waiting for her. She had a small suitcase that was probably filled with all the things that she knew that he couldn't supply her with even if he tried. She opened the car door and jumped in while slamming it.

"I hate you." She said in a gritted whisper while crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into her seat.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting that." He sighed while starting the car and zooming down the rode.

--

**Next time:** _Momo isn't fully settled in and when she is told to stay put somewhere by Toshiro, she decides to disobey. She gets lost in the garden of his mansion and meets a worker there that doesn't know how to respect a beautiful young girl such as herself. Hopefully Toshiro can get there before things get out of hand..._

_--_

**OKAY EVERYONE, I'M SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, BUT I PUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER AS A SORDA SNEAK PEAK AS A SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. MOST OF YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT THE UPDATES AREN'T GOING TO COME FAST, I HAD PROMISED SHIROCHANXMOMO I WOULD UPDATE THIS WEEK AND I DID BUT IDK IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL NOV. 7TH BECAUSE THATS WHEN OUR COMPITION ENDS AND I WILL ONCE AGAIN HAVE SPARE TIME. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN BEFOER THEN, MAYBE NOT THIS STORY BUT ANOTHER BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. A Gardeners Death Wish

_Previously: _

_"I hate you." She said in a gritted whisper while crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into her seat. _

_"I can't say I wasn't expecting that." He sighed while starting the car and zooming down the rode. _

_--_

**What Money Can't Buy **

**By Regina Guthrie **

**Chapter Five**

**"A Gardeners Death Wish"**

Toshiro slowed the car down as they drove through the massively huge gates that led into the front yard of his huge house and closed when the car was fully through. Momo's eyes were halfway shut and her head was plopped up with her hand resting under her chin while her elbow was being supported by the arm rest of the door. Toshiro had noticed her drossiness and had offered to stop so she could lay down in the back seat but she just ignored him and took no notice to his offerings it seemed. He was having second thoughts of taking her to live with him, she wasn't very happy with the arrangement and he felt a little bad for forcing her to come. She had agreed to but only because she knew how much her family needed the money.

Toshiro stopped the car in front of the large mounts of white stairs that led to the glossy brown doors up ahead. Momo sighed aloud as she grabbed her small suitcase and flipped the door open and then shut when she was out. Toshiro fallowed her lead and walked up the massive stairs with her shortly behind. He stopped in front of the doors and waited for her to ketch up.

Before Toshiro pushed the doors open to reveal what laid inside, he turned to Momo and placed his hand out for her suitcase like a gentleman would do. She looked down at it slowly and then snatched her suitcase into her furthest hand from his and snapped her head to look at the doors. Toshiro sighed and let his hand fall while the other pulled on the handle that was gray and had vines carved into the solid material. When the doors were fully open they walked into the large greeting room and Toshiro could have sworn shock flashed through Momo's eyes but he couldn't be positive.

Momo looked around with awe-strucked eyes. The house was gorgeous. in the middle of the huge room that consisted of all white and baby blue pastels was a pure white glossy stair case that led up to a hallway above. There were many doors on the first floor and she could have guessed they led into the main parts of a house and many many more lovely rooms. In the room they were in there were only a few white waiting chairs and book shelves. There were small tables and stands around with vases filled with blue died roses they looked like. On the walls were lovely paintings and pictures that looked priceless. On the floor was an off white rug that stretched from the doors to the beginning of the staircase.

Toshiro waited a second while Momo took in the scenes and then started walking up the stairs. Momo stood behind when it finally hit her that she should fallow. Running to ketch up she almost fell over one of the polished steps. Toshiro chuckled as he looked behind him to find a flushed face of the girl he was determined to win the heart of. When they made it to the second floor Toshiro took a right while Momo fallowed. There were a total of five doors on each side of both walls. He led her to the fourth one on the left side and then stopped. He glanced over to her and pushed the door open while motioning her into the room first. At first Momo didn't move but then she took the few steps to making it through the door. Her breath hitched.

The room was a bedroom set that consisted of Monte Carlo Poster Canopy Bed, nightstand, Dresser with a matching mirror, a jewelry chest, and many other pieces of furniture she hadn't seen before in Silver Snow. (The bedroom set link is on my profile, It's mind blowing, I don't think any of you could picture this room set perfectly without looking at the image, it's beautiful.) Momo took a small step forward as her mouth hung an inch open. Toshiro fallowed behind her and closed the door before leaning half of his back against it.

Everything was silent for a few moments as Toshiro watched Momo stare into space, taking in the small room. Finally she twisted herself to face him and the look on her face was priceless. Toshiro chuckled as he lifted himself from the wall and walked easily over to her stunned figure. He placed his hands softly on her hips and turned her back towards the main part of the room while resting his head on her shoulder. She didn't respond or get angry at him for she was too dazed out for her own good. She hadn't seen anything in the world so beautiful in her existence. Maybe on T.V once or twice but never in real life.

"Is all of this..." Momo whispered out and stopped mid-sentence and inhaled sharply. She was too over took by the rooms appearance that she couldn't even finish her train of thought. Luckily though, Toshiro had a clue of what was supposed to be at the end of her words. He chuckled.

"Of coarse it's yours, even when you leave, if you do, it'll be yours. I didn't just spend all of that cash on it for looks you know." He smirked down at her and kissed her hairline before backing away from her. Momo looked over to him and a scowl overtook her features.

"I'm still mad at you, this didn't change anything." She stated in a growl that only made Toshiro's smirk fade. He sighed and shook his head while her eyes ate away at him.

"I didn't want it any other way, I swear. I take great pleasure in making people hate my guts." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Well, congratulations, you've got another hater." She clapped her hands together with a happy smile then went back to her growling face while moving towards the queen sized bed. Toshiro huffed out air.

"Hating is a sin." He countered watching her take a seat on the bed and sinking down about four inches into the material.

"So, I'm a sinner then." She shrugged trying to pull herself out of the bed that looked like was eating her alive. Toshiro chuckled. "It's no joke, did you know I had a threesome with my worst enemies for money to get into the special writing school I'm in. Now tell me I'm not a sinner." She smirked as his chuckle fell into a serious straight line.

"Your lying." He hissed.

"Try me." She smiled sweetly and rested her head on the many pillows that were in a pattern going down towards the end of the bed but stopped a quarter of the way there. Toshiro smirked at her.

"Your really bad at acting, I've read and researched everything I could about you. I'm surprised you even know the definition of the word 'threesome', i mean your so innocent and..." He was cut off when Momo gasped and pulled her upper body up so she was in a sitting position with her finger pointed at him.

"So your a stalker!" She screamed at him. Toshiro laughed. "That's a sin!" she screamed once more.

"What can I say, I'm a sinner." He smirked at her. Momo breathed out heavily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Your a cheater! You are no sinner! I am!" She yelled angrily. Toshiro only shook his head.

"Why do you wanna be a sinner?" Toshiro smirked. Momo opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She looked at him as he chuckled at her and she just growled.

"Ughh!" She said before throwing her face into the pillows and muffling her scream. After a second she lifted her head up and looked at him with a sweet smile. "This is my room right?" She asked sweetly. Toshiro smiled and nodded. "So I have more power in here then i do anywhere else?" She asked with a giggle at the end. Toshiro stopped smiling and rose an eyebrow. He was afraid where this was going but nodded slowly." Then... GET OUT!" She screamed while throwing a pillow at him. His eyes widened while he backed up a little.

"Fine, but don't you leave this room until I come to get you for dinner and then I'll show you the rest of the house that you can travel through. My room is the door in front of yours, you need anything, I'll be there, do you understand?" he said sharply. Momo nodded with a glare and through another pillow at him. Toshiro groaned as he slammed the door.

--

**Two Hours Later**

Momo was curled up on her new bed thinking about the conversation she had had with Toshiro. It was pretty silly and she was feeling bad for being overly mean to him and kicking him out of the room he had tried to make perfect in everyway for her. It wasn't like she had meant to be so mean to him, he just brought it out of her. I mean he did take her from her family and then all the other stuff. It wasn't her fault she didn't like him that much.

Finally deciding that she was overly bored of sitting around in this room, she lifted her body up and shuffled her way to the window that was next to the nightstand. She pulled the curtains back and looked down. She gasped when she noticed the beautiful garden in the backyard that was in a glass bubble that allowed you to see through it. It was obviously there to keep the bugs away from the plants. There were all different types of flowers down there she could see. All different colors and shapes. It made her wanna just go down there and see them in person for herself. When that thought came to her mind, her eyes flickered to the bedroom door.

The thought raced through her mind. It was around five and Toshiro would be coming for her soon and if she was caught it might not be that grand. Although he couldn't really do anything to her, it wasn't a risk she would normally take. But of coarse he might take a really long time and not come until three hours later, and she would have enough time to go and come back. He wouldn't be the happiest person if she did go. Then again, who was she to care if he was happy or ticked off? He still made her live there, even when she wasn't very happy about it.

After the few little thoughts ran through her mind she decided to take the risk. It would teach him right. She slowly walked over to the door as though not to make a noise and twisted the doorknob carefully, pushing the door open when the lock of the knob clicked. She peeked her head out and looked around for any sign of anyone. When there wasn't she walked out and shut the door behind her so if he did go by he wouldn't notice the doors position and decide to check on her.

Momo walked down the stairs hurriedly keeping hold of the railing just in case. All her luck she'd fall and make some sort of noise and he'd be right behind her while she tried to gather herself together. Finally reaching it to the floor she raced for the door and started to try to pull it open. To her notice, it was locked. Mostly because of her probably. Toshiro might have wanted to keep her in but that didn't make much since. Why would she run away? There was hardly a reason to. He was helping her family and even though she hated it so much, she would stay there for them.

A few murmurs started to come from one of the doors on the right and they were getting more

hearable and louder. Momo twisted around and leaned against the door as her eyes widened. Boy was she in for it. She shut her eyes as the door creaked open.

"I will talk to you later, I have to get to those rose bushes before it's too late." A chuckle came from a man that hadn't took notice to Momo yet. He was standing in front of the open door talking to one of his fellow workers who just laughed, which sounded as if it was a woman. Her footsteps were getting lighter and lighter until they were gone. But the man was still there watching her leave. Momo peeked through one of her eyelids and saw an elderly man, maybe in his forties shaking his head and staring through the open door. She so could have gotten away if she had tried at the second the door had opened. The man laughed under his breath one more time and closed the door shut. He took a step in the direction of the door Momo was leaning against and then stopped when his eyes laid upon her. He smiled. "Well hello there." He said politely as Momo flinched.

"H-hi." She replied nervously. She didn't know if it would be a good thing to keep quiet about not being allowed to be down there or speak up and ask him not to mention it. He seemed nice at the moment and didn't look like he would give her in. But hey, you can't judge a book by it's cover now can you?

He eyed her up and down for a moment, which she took no notice to, and then replied. "You must be Momo, there's a lot of talk going on about you staying here with Mr. Hitsugaya. Are you two really so much in love that you'd move in with him after a few days?"

Momo almost gagged. she shook her head rapidly. "I hate his guts! He forced me to stay here by offering to help my family out and I couldn't say no! I would never ever love him!" She said a little to loud. The man chuckled.

"Oh, I see, so most of what I've heard isn't true, uh?" Momo nodded angrily. He smiled. "Are you supposed to be trying to go outside? I'm positive the doors are locked to keep you inside." He verified kindly. Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Keep me in? Where would I go! Back home and beg my family to give up having a better life just because i can't stand one to two years with this mad insane guy!? Yea, let me tell you, i'd so do that!" She said sarcastically at the end, skipping over his question as she crossed her arms.

"So your allowed to be out here?" He asked again. Raising an eyebrow at her. Momo thought for a minute on how to answer and then sighed.

"No I'm not, I'm supposed to be in my room until Toshiro comes to get me, but I just wanted to see the garden and that's it." She answered looking away as if she was a guilty child. The man chuckled.

"Thats it? The garden? ha, I could take you there right now if you'd like, I have to go fix up the roses anyway." He smiled warmly. Momo looked at him and her eyes grew bright as she nodded in approval. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys as he approached the door. Momo moved from in front and got in back of him as he twisted one of the silver keys into the doorknob. He opened it and led her outside and closed it back shut.

When they had finally made it to the front door of the bubble, he allowed her to enter first and went right after her. Momo kept the lead as she looked around with an astounded face. She couldn't believe how green and healthy all the plants had looked. They were gorgeous. The man stayed behind her all the while taking in her back features. And to his advantage she didn't notice.

Momo giggled and ran over to the farther left corner of the garden and got on her knees infront of a beautiful bush of white roses that had red specks on them. Her breath hitched. They were remarkable. She reached her hand out and stroked one of the petals as she breathed out heavily. The man was right behind her at that point. He squatted down behind her and looked over his shoulder. "There gorgeous." Momo whispered an in out-of-breath tone. He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips causing her to jump slightly.

"Not as gorgeous as you, my dear." He breathed into her ear as he bit it lightly. Momo squeaked and took notice to what was accruing. She tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold on her. He then stood her up with his arms still wrapped tightly around as she began to squirmed in his hold. He started to pick her up when she kicked him in the shin, not on purpose but she was glad. His grip on her loosened and she almost got free until he took his hand as, with as much force as he could muster, swung at her head. Causing her to stop struggling and grip her head with both hands. Tears started to stain her face as his lips trailed kisses up and down her neck. Her body was shaking and her breathing was heavy.

"S..s...stop it!" She screamed as she started to act crazy again. It wasn't any use though, she was too weak and he had more power. Once again he held her tightly with her back aginst him as he pulled her along through the garden. Even though her feet were dragging and she refused to walk, he still kept going until they were in the way back of the whole garden. Momo's cries became louder as she tossed her body all around, trying to get free.

"Momo, I'm warning you, stop this now or you won't be happy with the results. No one can hear you, we're in a sound proof garden, sweet heart." He whispered as he laid her down on the ground and climbed on top of her. She started to kick and cry louder, ignoring his words. Finally his frustration went over the top and he took his hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. More tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes as he chuckled and laid a kiss on her sore cheek. Her body went numb and her will to move became distant. She just wished she would loose conciseness instead of watch what he had planed. But that wasn't looking like a success. He started to kiss her neck again nipping every once and a while. Momo just whimpered in fear as she wished she had just listened to Toshiro.

His hands started to slide up her legs until they reached her thigh where they started to make small circles while moving up slowly. Momo started to cry harder as his lips met hers in a hard bruising kiss that hurt. She whimpered again as his tongue pushed through her lips and into her mouth. She thought about bighting down but what would that do. He'd only hit her again and even if he did move off her for a moment, she couldn't feel her body enough to move. Her eyes closed and tried to think of something besides all that was happening.

She felt the ground have a small pounding noise coming from it as it got louder and louder. Finally the man had drawn back and got off of her as he said something that Momo could hardly make out. "It's not what it seems" is what she thought she had heard. But she couldn't be curtain. The man let out a harsh yell as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark.

--

**If this chapter sucked, I'm totally sorry! I tried to make it good but i think it came out horrible. Well, that's the fifth chapter for you! I hoped you all liked it more then I do lol. I get my baby think it over next week! I'm so excited! I have a name picked out for the girl but I'm still thinking about the boys name it's either: Todd Carson Guthrie or Chris Carson Guthrie. If you think ones better then the other don't hesitated to tell me in a review! **


	6. Dreams, Dreams, Dreams lightning!

_Previously:_

_She felt the ground have a small pounding noise coming from it as it got louder and louder. Finally the man had drawn back and got off of her as he said something that Momo could hardly make out. "It's not what it seems" is what she thought she had heard. But she couldn't be curtain. The man let out a harsh yell as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room._

_"Don't you ever touch her again!" Was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark._

**What Money Can't Buy**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**Chapter Six**

_Momo's eyes fluttered open as she felt pain flow through her head. The throbbing grew worse as she became more awake. She laid there, not moving or opening her eyes, hoping to fall back into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't working. Finally giving up on the idea, she decided to try and remember what had happened to her. Her thoughts cringed as the images shot through her mind. Her hands flew up to her forehead as the thought just made her head sting more. She whimpered as she tried to remember how the whole occurrence ended. _

_"So, Your finally awake." Her eyes opened slowly as everything was a blur, but then went to normal. Toshiro was walking towards her where she laid in her bed with the covers tucked in all around her and stopped up her arms. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and reached out to feel her forehead. He gently moved her hands out of the way and brushed his fingers over a huge black and blue bruise that led from her cheek to her forehead. "He hit you pretty hard, didn't he?" He whispered lowly but angrily. Momo nodded slightly as she watched him look down at her with worried eyes. "Do you feel okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked kindly with a soft smile._

_"My head stings like it's on fire, that's it." She whimpered out. She knew she must have sounded like a baby to him. But she just couldn't help it, her head was throbbing with killer pain. Toshiro sighed and crawled onto the bed with her and sat down. He carefully placed one of his hands around her waist and the other under her head like you would support an infants head and pulled her over into his lap. She didn't recline but only started to cry when she was pressed up against him. Toshiro looked down at the sobbing girl that had buried her face into his chest. He sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I...I...I was s...so s...scared!" She sobbed with a sniffle at the end. Toshiro didn't know what to do, she was crying over something he had helped the best he could with already._

_"Momo, it's okay. He won't touch you again, made sure of it." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Momo buried her loud cries into his shirt while he tried to sooth her, but nothing seemed to work. "I wish you had listened to me Momo, I wasn't doing it to be mean or anything, I was aware with the people working here and the men. I was keeping you safe until I could deal with the situation. I'm so sorry." He whispered the words carefully with pain struck with every one. Momo lifted her head as much as she could without the pain getting to bad. She looked at his guilty looking face and smiled, tears still rolling down her face._

_"Thank you, for helping me." She whispered as she felt a burning sensation coming from her cheeks. Toshiro smiled back at her and kissed her forehead very gently, as to not have hurt the bruise that sat there. _

_"As if I would let some bastard hurt you." He smiled down at her. Momo just stared at him. "Never." He whispered before diving down and kissing the side of Momo's bruised lips. Her eyes widened but she didn't know rather to pull away or just enjoy it for the moment. His lips hovered over hers for a moment and then dove down again. This time when they broke apart, Momo tried to fallow. It boosted Toshiro's self confidence about the whole thing and dove again for a deeper kiss. Momo gave in to him at that moment and pressed her lips to his as they came down again. Her arms slowly circled around his neck while her fingers entwined in his hair. Toshiro groaned as he started to kiss her more wildly causing Momo to moan a little. His hands made it to her sides and grasped onto her, pushing her body into his. _

_Toshiro's lips detached from Momo's causing her to let out a small whine. He chuckled as his lips brushed against her chin and made there way down to her neck, where he began sucking on the skin there. Momo through her head back and started to breath heavily out of her mouth as everywhere he kissed felt like it was on fire. Not the fire like her head had felt like but a good fire. She yanked at his hair to come back up to her lips but he only chuckled and continued playing with the skin of her neck. Momo moaned a little more and started to get inpatient. Toshiro noticed this and finally decided to give her her wish and return to her lips where he forcefully claimed them as his. Momo parted her mouth slightly when Toshiro's teeth grazed over her bottom lip. His tongue slid slowly through her wet cavern and met with hers. Sending a shock through her body. She never imagined kissing him to be like this, she thought before that it would be overly degusting and make her puke but it was the total opposite. _

_He pulled back and laid a small kiss on her forehead before laying back all the way and pushing her head back into it's place on his chest as he stroked her cheek. Momo pouted up at him as he laughed and nuzzled her temple with his nose causing her to jump slightly from the ticklish sensation. _

_"Are you hungry sweet heart?" He asked lowly as he took a piece of her hair and swirled it around his fingers. "You've been asleep for a good five hours, I would think you would be hungry." He stated. Momo looked up at him with an amazed look on her face. _

_"Five hours?" She questioned with an amazed tone in her voice. _

_"Yep, five hours, are you hungry?" He re-asked with a smirk. She only giggled and shook her head. Laying back down on him and closing her eyes she added. "Just a little tired." She yawned. Toshiro laughed._

_"I can see that, Go to sleep Momo. I'll talk to you in the morning." He said before gently moving her off of him and into the middle of her huge bed. He easily climbed off and started to approach the door when he turned around one last time and took in her lovely features as she slept. He smiled and walked out the door._

_--_

_The morning sun beams blasted through the glass window of Momo's room and stretched across the floor or her bed, shinning upon her closed eyes. Birds sang outside with there high-pitched voices and brightened the day. Momo groaned slightly as her eye lids wrinkled when she closed them tighter and shifted to the other side where the light had not yet made it's appearance. Her hair was scattered over the many pillows with small tangles in each section of it. She sighed slightly as sleep began to over take her features again. _

_A few seconds after almost drifting off again, the door creaked as a sign that it was being opened. Momo pulled the covers over her head as footsteps were making there way across the floor and towards her. She heard a slight chuckle as the bed sank a little from the weight of another person sitting on the side. _

_"Momo, get up." A husky voice whispered as a hand landed on her arm that was covered up by the main blanket of the bed. Momo groaned and tossed back to the other side where to sun was shinning. "Momo, come on get up." He said again while running his hand down her side. She jumped slightly making him stop. He then smirked when he noticed why she had jumped. "Momo Hinamori get up this instant or else." He tried again._

_"Or else what?" She murmured tiredly as she curled up into the blankets more. Toshiro smirked._

_"Or else this." He said before grabbing her hips and wiggling his fingers over them. Momo jumped up with a squeal of laughter and her arms flew it his, trying to remove them. Toshiro laughed as he used one of his hands to pin her arms above her head and continued with the other. Momo screeched in laughter as she tried to kick him off. Her legs began to swing around like crazy. Toshiro only smirked and climbed on top of her as he pressed his legs down on hers to keep her from kicking. _

_"S...s...STOP!" Momo barely screamed out. Toshiro only chuckled and continued to tickle her sides. Momo's face was already past red and she had two tears rolling down the sides of her face. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she started to kick and squirm and go crazy on him. It took a minute, but she managed to get him to role over onto the side of the bed, laying on his back. Momo rolled over with him and startled his waist as she sat up straight trying to kept her breath. Toshiro laughed and placed his hands back on her lower hips._

_"That was fun, wanna try it again." He smirked at her about to wiggle his fingers again when she shot her hands on top of his and held them there still as she shot him a glare. He only laughed._

_"That wasn't funny, Toshiro!" She scolded keeping a serious scowl on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Toshiro only gave a half a smile in her direction._

_"I thought it was _breathtakingly_ funny." He said. Momo groaned at his words and slapped his chest lightly. He pretended to flinch and then chuckled under his breath. A few seconds past of the two starring each other down when Toshiro let out a small laugh while shaking his head._

_"What now?" She asked irritated. Toshiro only smirked up at her with a glint in his eyes. Momo raised an eyebrow._

_"I was just thinking about how amusing it was to watch you _squirm _under me." Momo's face turned cherry red as she forcefully brought her hands up to cover it. leaning to the side, she tried to roll away from him but he only chuckled and pulled her back on top of him by her hips where his hands were still laying. "Where are you going?" He said in an angry voice but Momo could still hear the playfulness in the tone of it. She smiled lightly with a face still flushed and leaned down until her cheek was against his chest and she was laying down on top of him. Toshiro brought his hands up to her hair and smoothed through the knots that laid in it. Momo closed her eyes with a sigh and snuggled up into his chest. Toshiro looked down at her and smiled. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Don't you fall back asleep on me, or we'll have to relive the past." He whispered. Momo only nodded as they both went silent again and she couldn't help it, her mind drifted off into a deep slumber as her body went limp. _

--

Momo opened her eyes slowly as the sound of rain trickling on the roof over took her hearing. She groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position as a small amount of pain shot through her head. She was in her room and it was probably around midnight she could tell. Looking around she sighed and gradually laid herself back down.

"It was a dream." She whispered softly to herself. She brought her hands up to her head and sighed. In a way she was thankful that it was a dream but in another way that she couldn't understand, she was a bit unpleased with the whole thing. She had made it clear to herself and him that she had no use of being with him nor any desire of it either. He was arrogant and not like the kind of person she had always imagined herself being with. But for some strange reason the dream had felt so real. What really got her though was her actions in the dream. She went along with it, as if she was really in love with him. It didn't make since. It was a dream and anything could happen in them but because she didn't want to wake up from it, it seemed puzzling.

She groaned while looking towards the window. The whole occurrence from the day before shot through her head like a bullet when her eyes laid upon the window that had given her the view of the garden in the first place. Thinking back, she recalled being saved. By who? she did not know. She had money on it being Toshiro though. His voice sounded like him. Although she was halfway unconscious so it was possible she was wrong.

a streak of lightning flashed out of the sky with a booming noise as it lit up the room. Momo jumped and whimpered. All her thoughts were now gone as the only thing that stayed was how much she hated thunderstorms. Ever since she was little she had been overly scared of them and even to this day she would climb in bed wit her mother when they had came, even if she was to old. Her mother always welcomed her with open arms though. This was one of the times she wished she really was home, now she had no one to turn to. There was Toshiro, just right in front of her bedroom but that was her very last result.

Breathing in slowly she closed her eyes and pulled the covers up to her chin trying to think of something else besides what was happening outside. It was working until another bash of lightning lit up the sky and made an even louder boom then the last. She shot up breathing heavily as sweat beads ran down her forehead. Pulling her knees to her chest she started to cry as the lightning struck out again and again. Her mind raced as she tried to keep from crying anymore but it wasn't working. Finally she decided to give up.

Momo pulled herself out of the bed and set her feet on the cold ground as a shiver ran up her spin. Taking small steps because her body was still sore from being dragged and pushed around so roughly she slowly made it to the door that led out of her room and into the hallway. She took her time opening it when another flash of lightning shot from the sky. She then pushed the door open with force and nearly ran to Toshiro's bedroom door. She stood in front of it for a minute. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay with him for the night but she also didn't want to stay by herself while the lightning was so fierce.

Momo sighed as she finally decided to go to Toshiro. She lightly grabbed the knob and twisted it while pushing the door open. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. Slowly she walked through rubbing her feet on the floor to make sure she didn't step or run into anything. Closing the door, she leaned against it and sighed. The thought of leaving flashed through her mind and she about did it when a flash came through from his window and the boom echoed. She whimpered and closed her eyes as she slid down the door and sat there. Her knees pulled up to her chest and head buried in between as uncontrollable sobs broke loose. She just wanted to lightning and the noises to stop. If they did she would be perfectly fine with just the ran. She sniffled a few times with one or two hiccups at the end.

"Momo?" A husky voice that had sleep entwined with it asked as the bed springs creaked a little. Momo's head shot up as her muffle crying were now hearable.

""Hmm?" She whimpered out as her body started to shake.

"W-what are you doing in here? It's nearly two in the morning, are you okay?" He asked with concerned buckled in with tiredness. She couldn't see him but he bet was he was sitting up now in bed looking in the direction her cries were coming from. At least by the direction of his voice that was what it seemed.

"N...no." She squeaked out with a few cries at the end. "I... I'm...I'm-" A jolt of lightning flashed through the air again as it lit up the room bringing the horrid sound with it again. "SCARED!" She finished with a scream when it happened. Her cries got louder and she heard the bed squeak again, then footsteps coming near her. A hand fell on her cheek and stoked lightly as she leaned into the welcoming touch that made her feel safe. A few more whimpers were let out as he pulled her into him.

"Shh, it's okay. come on you can stay with me for tonight." He whispered soothingly as he gently picked her up bridal style and made his way back to his bed. Momo clung to him as the room lit up again. She closed her eyes and buried her face into Toshiro's chest. He sat her on one side of the bed while he crawled into the other. Momo sniffled back the tears as her shaking did not stop. Toshiro listened to her cry as he debated on trying to hold her or not and if that's the kind of comfort she needed. Plus if she would except it.

After a few more seconds he decided to try it. Slowly he inched closer to her as one of his long muscular arms snaked around her small waist. She squeaked in return but then allowed him to pull her into his warm embrace. She laid buried her face into the croak of his neck and breathed in heavily as her hands laid on his chest. Toshiro held her tightly in his arms as his nose was buried in the top of her head, taking in her peachy smell.

"Don't cry anymore Momo, I'm here and I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered as he listened to her cries get lower and lower until they were gone and her steady breathing was the only noise he could hear.

"Thank you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

--

**That's the sixth chapter and I hope you all liked it! The last scene with the thunder and sleeping together was supposed to happen next chapter but i had no way to end this chapter without it being short besides this so I just did it for this chapter. Next chapter I think they'll go golfing... lol please review!**


	7. Golfing is Better With Targets You Wanna

_Previously:_

_"Don't cry anymore Momo, I'm here and I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered as he listened to her cries get lower and lower until they were gone and her steady breathing was the only noise he could hear._

_"Thank you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep._

----------------

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"Golfing Works Better With Targets You Wanna Hit"**

Small droplets of water stained the glass on the outside of the many windows scattered on the walls of Toshiro's room. The sun beamed through and made the small bits of water shine with beauty. Momo sighed as the sun hit her face and the cold air made contact with the skin of her cheek. She groaned and snuggled her face into the source of the warmth she had been cuddled up to most of the night. A smile over took her features as she became satisfied with the feeling. Then it hit her. What _was_ she cuddled up to?

Momo opened her eyes and glanced upwards to the what appeared to be a sleeping Toshiro. Her cheeks turned red as she noticed there position. As if sleeping with him wasn't bad enough, they were almost glued together. His arms were rather tightly around her small figure while her face was buried into his neck and his in her hair. There legs were entwined and to make matters worse her night gowned was riding up, really far up.

Momo tried to wiggle out of his grip to at least pull the skirt of her gown down, but when she began to move Toshiro breathed out slowly and tightened his grip around her causing her to squeak slightly at the pressure he had implied on her. She cursed under her breath as she slowly placed her hands on his arm and tried to inch it off of her. While doing so Toshiro's eyes began to flutter open softly as Momo held her breath. He groaned softly as his face pushed deeper into her hair and took in a deep satisfied breath. Momo stiffened while shifting her head up a little to look at his now he closed his eyes. She sighed, thankful she hadn't woke him so she thought. She continued moving around, trying to slip out of his grip but his hold was too strong.

"This is actually a pleasant way to wake up." He murmured into her hair as his hot breath tickled her scalp. He nuzzled at her hairline with his nose a few times before replacing it with his chin.

"Speak for yourself." Momo growled out still wiggling around in his grasp. He only chuckled and loosened his hold a small bit. But it was enough for Momo to pull the skirt of her dress down.

"If I do recall, _you_ came to _me _last night. Not the other way around." He pointed out with a smile plastered on his face. Momo growled again as she pushed herself upwards into a sitting position. Toshiro let his arms fall from around her and pulled his legs away from hers when she started to have trouble getting his off of hers.

"It's not like I had any other choice." She snapped.

"You could have cried yourself to sleep." He snapped back. Momo opened her mouth to counter but then closed it. A scowl overtook her features as she slammed her head back down into one of his smooth pillows that could have been mistaken for clouds. She pulled the blanket up over her and hid her whole body and head under it. Toshiro gazed over to the side of the bed she had taken.

"I wasn't thinking." She finally said in a muffled voice caused by the layers of cloth over her being. Toshiro smirked.

"Your heart was thinking for you." He muttered under his breath. It took a minute for Momo to comprehend what he had just spoken but when she did, she shot herself up quickly while the blanket slowly slipped down her body.

"You would never ever be in my heart in that way, I came here last night because I was scared, there was no one else but you to get comfort from." She rose her voice as she glared at him. Toshiro smirked.

"Ow, that was a little harsh coming from an angel." He chuckled as Momo's face did not change. His laughs finally faded and then he became serious. "But still, you did come to me, even if I wasn't the first on your mind." Momo was still glaring as he moved closer to her. She scooted a bit backwards until there was nothing more but the edge of the bed. Toshiro placed his hand on her knee and began to stroke up to her silky thighs and back down again. Momo's mouth was gapped open a little with her breaths coming out slowly but hearable. Her eyes fallowed his hand as it stopped shortly a little bit higher then her mid-thigh. His fingers began to kneed the skin there. While Momo's eyes were on his hand, his was on her face expression. Finally a glint of pleasure shown in hers for a second and that was all he needed.

He roughly yanked her into the middle of his king sized bed causing a yelp to escape her lips. Her hair scattered over the pillows as he chuckled at her. He then slowly moved on top of her and brushed his lips over her forehead. He waited patiently for her to push him off or do an action that complied in the same category as that. But instead she laid her right cheek onto the pillow and sighed as her eyes closed softly. Toshiro smirked as his plan was working. He bent down slowly until his nose brushed the warm smooth skin of her neck. He then smiled as his tongue slithered out of his mouth and made contacted with her heated skin. Momo jumped slightly from the feeling of his wet tongue on her warm neck and hummed lowly.

Toshiro smirked as his tongue journeyed up her neck and stopped. Momo groaned lowly and flopped her head to the other side as she closed her eyes more tightly. Toshiro then dove down again and started to trail soft long kisses down the other side of her exposed neck, Momo didn't move during the whole thing, she just sat there and enjoyed the feeling he was giving her. He then brought his hands to her hips and started to rub them up and down her sides, making her squirm a little under his hands. The feeling of his warm rough fingers rubbing up against her burning hot skin made her thoughts go wild. She couldn't think or take in what was happening all at once. As if too soon for her liking though, he pulled away and started to laugh.

"So what part of you were you fallowing that time?" He laughed as he watched her confused face. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Had she just sat there and let him do all that to her and not have noticed it was wrong? She mentally slapped herself in the forehead and started to climb out of his bed. But before her feet made contact with the floor, Toshiro pulled her back to him and smiled down at her, which she didn't return. "I'm sorry, but apparently I am in your heart that way, at least a small bit considering that you hadn't even tried to make me stop once." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't intended, and I'll fight it, if you are correct." She whispered as she looked down with a glare. Toshiro chuckled.

"Go get ready, we're going golfing today." He whispered back with a small smirk. Momo sighed and nodded before heading towards the end of his bed. She crawled off and walked out of his room while he got up and walked towards his dresser.

-------------------------

------------------------------------

The cool air flooded into Toshiro's car windows as it spun down the crowded rode. The sun was overly bright and the sky was overly clear of everything but a few white birds soaring threw the sky. Momo twisted her head to glance at the man next to her. Then turned back when he had paid no heed to her. In a way, she did wonder if he was right. Did she put him in her heart in that way? It had only been a few weeks and now she liked him? It couldn't be. But the dreams seemed so real and then this morning, she wanted both events to continue. Was that right? It must have been wrong, she didn't want to like him in that way. But it was happening. A sharp pain struck her cheek and then disappeared as the thoughts did too. She reached her hand up to the bruise that sat there and groaned.

"Does it hurt?" The voice of the man next to her asked worriedly. Momo looked over to him to see that he was trying to glimpse over at her every few seconds while keeping his eyes on the rode.

"A little, Not that much though." She sighed as she ran her fingers down the purple area and then left it alone.

"I wish I had come sooner, If I did you wouldn't have had that happen to you." He said angrily, as if scowling at himself more then her. Momo looked over to him and shook her head.

"No, If I had listened to you in the first place it wouldn't have happened." She whispered back. Toshiro glimpsed over at her with wide eyes and then back at the rode. Momo smiled as she saw the shock appear over his features.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." He murmured under his breath. Momo giggled and looked at him with a smile.

"What? Is it so unnatural for someone to be nice for a change." She giggled a little more and shook her head.

"For someone, no. For you, maybe. For you to be nice to me, double yes." He sighed and looked over to her. Momo gazed in his direction and then smiled sweetly and then looked back out the window. Toshiro thought for a long moment as the silence between them became unbearable. Why was she being so nice to him? She was never nice to him. It didn't make since. But after he thought about it, she did come out of the bathroom that had belonged to his dead grandfather. He had died a month ago and Toshiro still hadn't taken the time to clean out the medication drawer. "Are you on something?" Toshiro asked out of the blue as he glimpsed over to her. Momo's hands became fists as she shot her head around with a glare.

"What?!" She hissed with a killer look. Toshiro flinched as he shook his head in a 'nothing' signal. Momo sighed angrily as she flopped back in her seat while crossing her arms. Then her face lightened a bit as she placed her finger to her chin. Toshiro looked at her. "Well, actually, now that i think about it, I remember swallowing some white pills this morning. And I do feel a little strange." She said in a strained voice as she closed her eyes and moaned. Toshiro shook his head and looked forward as he took a right.

"Your little wise guy jokes are getting a little out of hand sweet heart." He growled at her as he caught her peek a look through her eyelids and then close it while moaning out again. One of her hands gripped her stomach as she pretended to make a barfing noise.

"Toshiro, I'm serious, they were just to calm me down and now... now i feel woozy!" She said loudly with another strained sound escaping her lips. Toshiro looked towards her and noticed her face turning a reddish color. He growled, pushing the breaks and turning off of the rode. Momo yelped at his sudden action and grabbed onto the cars dash board while the car came to a stop.

"Now I suggest you stop these little games before I make you ride on the roof." He said with a seriously angry voice. Momo's eyes widened as she gasped and then laughed at him. Toshiro rose an eyebrow and then shook his head. "You think I'm joking?" He angrily growled. Momo's laughs lightened as she giggled.

"I don't believe you would do that. I call you a bluff." She smiled towards him with a overly achieved look on her face. Toshiro growled at her and then grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

"Watch me." Was the last thing that came from his lips before he was out of the car and walking over to her side. Momo gasped as she noticed he wasn't kidding and pushed the lock on the door down. Toshiro smirked at her action and with one hand grabbed the handle. He then used his other to reach into his pocket and grab the control that locked and unlocked the car. He didn't pull it out of his pocket but just pushed the unlock button and yanked the door open when it clicked. Momo gasped as he quickly reached across her and undid her seatbelt. Momo shrieked when she was literally yanked out of his car and over his shoulder.

"T...Toshiro! S...Stop!" She screamed as he started to lift her up to the roof of his car. He smirked as he watched the terror on her face brighten as she wiggled to get free. He only shook his head and placed her back into her seat with a chuckle. Momo's face turned bright red as she noticed he had just played her like a board game. He jumped into the front seat with a smirk on his face and started to drive off. Momo glared at him most of the way there until he turned to her.

"How was my wise guy joke? I think I did better then you." He chuckled as he watched Momo's cheeks become bigger as she groaned and looked out the window again.

----------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

The wind blew lightly through the small golf coarse making the branches of the few trees around sway with a light rhythm. Hills extended out far and fell into small ditches then up again while the grass was a lime green with no sign of any mixed colors in-between. A little pond sat in the middle with a white picket fence circling around it.

Momo pulled on her ponytail, trying to get it up higher and tighter but gave up when she had noticed the elastic was too loose. Toshiro was still by there golf cart trying to get there equipment in order. Momo had thought about asking if he needed help, but considering he thought she had jacked some pills from somewhere last time she tried to be nice, she decided to let him take care of it. It wasn't like she wanted to help anyways.

While waiting for him to finish she scanned the area down looking at the many little different things she hadn't seen before in her life. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that most of the couples and people there were over aged. They were the only young couple there. There was one couple that didn't look as old as the rest but they still looked in there late forties. Momo sighed at the thought of them taking the youngest age. Of all the things they could have done today, Toshiro had decided to hit a ball into a hole.

After a few more minutes Toshiro had finally gotten everything in fit order and was walking to where Momo was standing. He placed the long bag that held all the golf clubs and balls down gently to the ground. He then pulled out one of each and started to set the ball up on the small plastic planted in the ground to hold the ball. Momo rose an eyebrow as she watched him position the ball and then hold the club up to her.

"I don't wanna hit the ball with some stick, it's stupid." She protested, pushing the club out of her face and back to Toshiro.

"It's called a golf club and that's the point of the game angel." He chuckled. Momo growled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's still a stick. And the game is stupid." She stated her opinion while sticking her nose into the air. Toshiro shook his head at her with a sigh.

"Your so stubborn." He murmured to himself as he pulled out another golf club and handed it to her. She just looked at him and shook her head. "I'm going first, this is your _'stick' _to use when it's your turn." He instructed. Momo hesitated for a moment and then sighed angrily while snatching it from him. Toshiro smirked at his success and positioned his club so it was in line with the ball and took a nice easy hit at it, causing it to role smoothly into the whole. He turned to Momo and moved out of the way. "Your turn" Momo frowned as she stepped up to the plastic thing. Toshiro set another ball down and moved to the side. Momo looked at the stick in her hand and didn't have a clue in the world how to use it.

"Umm..." She said in a questioning voice while looking at the golf club and back to Toshiro. He laughed lightly as he noticed she didn't know how to use or hold it.

"Okay, now look, position your hands like this." Toshiro instructed as he demonstrated how to hold a golf club so it would hit the ball properly and actually come close to making it in the hole. Momo looked at his hands and then down at hers with a confused look. She started to move her hands in different positions on the stick, trying to get the one that looked like his. Toshiro smirked as he watched her get irritated as the seconds went by. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He placed his right hand on hers and his left hand on her left. "Like this." He whispered into her ear. Momo's cheeks began to turn pink, and at the moment she could only concentrate on how close they were.

Toshiro went to pull there hands to swing at the little golf ball when a gust of wind hit. It wasn't very strong but strong enough to knock the small flag in back of the hole down. Toshiro sighed as he withdrew his hands. "Now stay like that and don't swing until I get back." He instructed as he started to walk towards the little blue flag. Momo sighed and watched as he was almost made it to the flag. Then an idea shot through her mind. She looked down at the ball and back to Toshiro.

"I couldn't." She said to herself with a sigh. Toshiro turned around to face her, he hadn't made it to the flag yet but he must have heard her. The only reason he would have turned around unless he was done.

"What was that, my little angel?" Momo frowned instantly and her eyebrows furrowed. She hated it when he called her that.

"Nothing." She growled. _'Maybe just once. Once wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? After all people say it's bad to keep to much of your anger bundled up inside, right?'_ Toshiro shrugged as he turned around. Momo smirked and gripped the stick tighter. The wind started to blow lightly and Toshiro bent down, grabbing the flag in his hand, and started to set it back up. Momo brought the stick back behind her a little and paused. Toshiro started to stand up and Momo swing as hard as she could, sending the ball flying but also causing her to fall with a yelp. Toshiro swung around to see what was wrong with her but only to be met with a sharp pain in the middle of his eyes.

"Mother of... Ugh!" He nearly screamed as he put his hands on his forehead. Momo bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing or even smiling. Toshiro instantly looked towards her with a stern glare. Momo looked down at the grass. He opened his mouth to speak but Momo beat him to it.

"Aren't you proud of me, Toshiro? Your little angel hit the target and a lot better then she was aiming for too." Momo busted out laughing. She couldn't help it, it was just to funny for her to stand anymore. Toshiro growled as he rose to his feet and picked up the golf ball. He turned around and started to walk towards Momo. She looked up at him and finally stopped laughing as he picked up her stick and the bag they had taken with them.

"Let's go." He growled lowly under his breath. Momo pouted and crossed her arms

"But I was just getting good at it too!" She fussed. Toshiro grabbed her arm, helped her up and then drug her to the car.

---------------------------

----------------

**Okay this was chapter seven for you! I thought the first two parts were written fine but the last part was a little... bad lol. But oh well, I hope it at least satisfied you lovely people a little! lol Well I have updated and I so should have left this at a cliffy! It would have served **_**someone **_***coughMerciless Rubycough* right for leaving my favorite story at a cliffy! lol but oh well, couldn't figure out any good ones. I hope you all liked this chapter, and reviews make my world go round! So push the reviews go bottom! **


	8. I'm Not Jealous Part One

_Previously:_

_"Let's go." He growled lowly under his breath. Momo pouted and crossed her arms_

_"But I was just getting good at it too!" She fussed. Toshiro grabbed her arm, helped her up and then drug her to the car_

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"I'm Not Jealous! Part One"**

Momo's eyes fluttered close as a small yawn escaped from her as she cuddled into the blanket that was wrapped around her body. The warm air from the cars heat blew on her face and made her eyes more heavy due to how tired she was. Toshiro glanced over at her and smirked when she let out a sigh and turned her head towards the window. It was around five in the morning when Toshiro had busted through her door and told her to get up and ready as fast as she could. He had been called up by an important company that needed him to come down and model for a new magazine. She refused at first since she hadn't gone to sleep until late the night before. But he didn't take 'no' for an answer and literally forced her out of bed.

Because of the whole thing, she was a mess and she personally didn't care. Her hair was knotted up and in a high ponytail. She had a blue cotton dress shirt on that had a silver flower with a butterfly up the right side. While the sides were scrunched. She had a white pair of pants on that had a small chain looped on the side with little hearts hanging off it. While her shoes were white with a silver buckle in the middle of the two-inched wide strap. A white pair of big hooped earrings with a small silver heart attached to both hung on her ears and her eyes had a light shade of blue eye shadow on them.

If only she could take credit for picking the outfit out. But she couldn't. Toshiro had thrown it together for her while she fussed about getting up. She was amazed at his taste in clothes though. She thought the outfit was gorgeous. He wanted to fix her hair too in order to keep her from going so normal but she refused. Her eye make-up was applied by herself though, that she could take credit for. Even though Toshiro had to take make-up remover and whip the uneven part off so she didn't look like a clown. By the time they were done it was almost six.

Now it was six thirty exactly. And they were nearing there destination as Momo was nearing her dream land. At moments she could hear the cars and heater and then she couldn't. Her mouth gapped slightly as she started to breath out of it and her head laid on the side of the car. Toshiro looked over at her and shook his head in disapproval.

"Momo, don't you fall back asleep." He warned in a hiss. He was getting overly tired of this. She had been fussing and acting like a baby all morning about this and he wasn't in a good mood because of it. He could just imagine the way things would go down if she did fall asleep again and he had to deal with her.

"I'm not." She murmured in a whine as she pulled the blanket Toshiro had brought for her over her head and sighed again. She tried to snuggle more into the seat but it was no use. It wasn't a bed.

"Then come from under there and keep your eyes open!" He commanded as he took a right and waited for her to do what he had said.

"No." She replied with a yawn. Toshiro looked over at her and growled lowly. He glanced out his rear-view mirror and noticed the street and rode was empty. He looked back over to Momo and saw her seatbelt was on so what he was about to do wasn't too dangerous. He gripped the steering wheel and pushed on the break with as much pressure are possible. Momo yelped as the car came to a sudden stop and she would have nearly flew into the window if it wasn't for the seatbelt. Her eyes were wide open as her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour it felt like. Toshiro chuckled. "Toshiro Hitsugaya! That was not funny!" She screamed in a scold.

"Momo Hinamori! Next time you won't fall asleep when I tell you not to!" He screamed back playfully. Momo didn't find any of this funny as he did. She huffed and yanked her head around to the window. "Hey, look at it this way, it's pay back for the bump you gave me last weekend." He chuckled while Momo remained silent.

The rest of the way there the two of them didn't say a word to one another. Momo kept her gaze out her window with her eyes wide opened. Her will to sleep was gone and she didn't want to try to again. Toshiro kept his sloppy smirk on his features the rest of the way there, slightly glancing in Momo's direction every few minutes.

Slowly, his car pulled into the drive way of the private parking, taking up the one furthest to the right of the exit and closest to the building. The sun was just beginning to show the peaks of light over the horizon, spreading brightness to the world. Toshiro turned his car off easily when parked perfectly in place. He undid his seatbelt and climbed out. Momo fallowed heed and tried to gain control of her still half asleep body. Toshiro chuckled as he watched her sway for a moment and then get herself under control.

The two of them walked through the wide doors of the studio. A long hallway with red carpet led all the way down with hundreds of doors on both sides. The walls were a pearl white, while status and paintings filled in the empty gaps of the whole place. Momo's mouth fell open for a second and Toshiro smirked at the sight as he led her down the hallway.

"This place is... huge." She whispered lowly as she switched her gaze from side to side trying to take in everything they went past at once.

"You think this is huge, I should take you with me when I go to do the interview. It's two hours away but it's at least five times this size." He chuckled as his voice echoed a little. Momo smiled and nodded before going back to her previous actions.

"Umm... Toshiro, where's the bathroom?" Momo whispered lowly. Toshiro looked down at her and smiled before stopping, causing Momo to do the same.

"Right there, I'll wait for you here." He said while pointing towards a door that they had already passed. It was three doors down on the left side of them. Momo smiled and nodded as she ran off. Sighing Toshiro leaned his shoulder against the wall and watched at she disappeared into the room. "I swear that girls bipolar." He whispered to himself.

Moments went by as Toshiro waited for Momo to come out. It felt like days to him even when it was mere seconds. Pulling himself away from the wall, he was about to walk over to the fountains next to the doors Momo had gone into when suddenly a pear of arms reached up from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!?" The mystery person said in a girly voice. Toshiro smirked as the voice came to his memory and the owners face popped into his mind.

"Long time no see, Ash." He chuckled as he reached up and pulled her hands from around his eyes. She giggled when he turned around and took in her appearance. His eyes widened. She was gorgeous. More then he had ever imagined she would get in the amount of time they hadn't seen each other in. Momo took number one still but she came in second. Her long slightly curly blonde traces fell down her back. Her eyes were a crystal blue color while her face was round. She giggled slightly.

"So, what's been up with you? How's life going?" She said happily, noticing the look of surprisement she was just given by him. Toshiro chuckled and shrugged.

"Nothing really." He replied, lying obviously. She laughed.

"Oh really, word on the street is your holding a young school girl captive for a year or two to come." Her cheerful voice rang through the air as a bright smile over took her features. Toshiro gulped and shook his head.

"I'm not holding her captive. We made a deal as all." He informed her seriously. looking to the side. Her laugh rang out once again.

"Your so cute when your trying to be serious!" She stated but then cursed under her breath when it was out. Toshiro sighed and remained silent as her smile faded into a frown.

Momo finished drying her hands with a small paper towel and threw it into the gray trash can. She was about to push the door open and join Toshiro once again when she heard a girl talking to him. Her voice was angelistic and she sounded joyful and sweet at first. My flinched when she heard the next words come out of her mouth.

"You know, we could start over. What happened was a mistake and I'm sorry. I do miss you as more then a friend." She whispered sadly. Momo's heart began to pound as she glanced out the crack in the door. Her eyes widened. The girl was stunning, her looks defiantly matched up with her voice. Toshiro sighed angrily.

"Ashley you know that can't be again. I've moved on and I think you should too. After this shoot we will never be intimately close again. Friends is fine, but anything more is crossing the line." He scowled obviously angry. The girl, Ashley, looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Do you love her? The other one? Is that it?" She asked sadly glancing up at him. Toshiro's face stayed unreadable. Momo's heart beated faster, waiting for the answer he would reply. It wasn't as if she cared what he said, but for some reason she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable and hoping not to be rejected.

"Very close to it." He whispered so lowly that Momo couldn't really make out what he said, but she managed to figure it out. Ashley's nose scrunched up.

"But she's _normal_ and _trash_! What's so special about her that you would choose her over me!?" She hissed at him. Toshiro immediately shot her a glare causing her to flinch slightly.

"Momo is _not_ trash or _normal_. She a special girl that's a pain in the ass sometimes and has a mouth that I swear will make me loose control one of these days with the stuff she allows to come out of it but that's what makes her _Momo_. She's sweet and kind and stubborn as hell! But because of it I've fallen for her! She's the one I choose." He scowled at her as both girls eyes widened. Momo couldn't help but let a smile over take her features even if she didn't want it.

"Well, I thi..." Ashley started but stopped mid-sentence when the creaking of the bathroom door opened. Momo walked out and smiled at the two of them, which Toshiro returned but Ashley did not. When standing next to Toshiro she smiled at Ashley who still kept a frown.

"Oh hi, I'm Momo." She said sweetly putting her hand out. Ashley looked down at her gesture in disgust.

"Whatever." She murmured before turning to leave. "I'll see you at the shoot Toshiro." She said angrily before disappearing. Momo busted out laughing as Toshiro looked down at her and rose and eyebrow.

"I like her, you should check her out. Both cold hearted! Perfect for each other!" Momo laughed as she smiled up at him with a smirk. Toshiro frowned back and shook his head.

"Did you not hear one word I said about you?" He asked lowly. Momo giggled

"Yea, I'm a pain in the ass, I have a big mouth and stubborn as hell. Thanks for taking the time to notice." She scowled before walking off ahead of him.

"You know! I forgot one important detail!" Toshiro screamed to her angrily. Momo turned around and rose an eyebrow. "Your freakin by-polar as hell too!" He added. Momo stuck her tongue out at him and turned around, walking off. "Plus you have no idea where your going." He added with a smirk. Momo stopped walking and thought about that. He was right. She growled lowly before walking back over to him.

------------------

Momo sat lazily in a chair against the wall while watching the photographer set up his camera. Her eyes were half way closed and she was overly bored. It hadn't even started yet and she was ready to leave.

In the far right corner hair stylists and make-up perfectionist were gathered around Toshiro, trying to get him ready for the shoot. On the far left, Ashley had just gotten done. Momo scanned her head to toe. She looked like a slut in that outfit they had dressed her up in. The shirt was a light blue that was pretty long. It tied in the back around her neck and had a low 'v' cut all the way down to about three inches above her belly-button, hardly covering anything up. Two buckles were placed under her breasts where the fabric was bunched together making her back all the way visible. The skirt they had put on her was overly short and really white. Her earrings were white diamonds with a matching necklace. She had no shoes on though.

Momo rolled her eyes as she shook her head at how stupid she looked in that skanky outfit. She watched as Ashley laughed and joked around with the stylists and just frowned. Suddenly, Ashley gazed over to Momo and smirked towards her. Momo frowned and looked straight ahead, not wanting anything to do with her. But she couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye that she was walking towards her.

Momo shifted in her seat uncomfortably and then sighed. She wasn't afraid of Ashley, but she wasn't feeling very great about talking to her or confronting her. Suddenly she was right next to her and Ashley leaned down to Momo's height.

"Hey, Sweetie. I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. I'm Ashley." She put her hand out to Momo, who looked down discussed, just as Ashley had done when she had tried to be friends with her. Ashley laughed. "Well, I guess what's good for the goose is good for the gander, right?" She stated with a sweet sly laugh. Momo rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Momo asked rudely with a scowl. Ashley pouted.

"I only wanna be friends, pumpkin, is that too much to ask?" She whined cutely putting her bottom lip out. Momo frowned more and shook her head with a scowl.

"Stop treating me like a baby. and it is too much to ask, _pumpkin._" Momo replied. Ashley frowned and turned her nice act off. Momo's heart skipped a beat when Ashley's face took an awful scary look to it.

"Listen here, _Momo_, I don't know what the deal is, but you and I both know you have no interest with being with Toshiro. And we both know that someone like _you _could never be good enough for someone like him. So why don't you just give him over okay?" She said with a smirk. Momo shuddered slightly but scrunched her face up.

"Who said I didn't have interest for Toshiro?" She hissed. She looked Ashley head to toe and made sure she noticed it. "And I know I'm not good enough for someone like him, but sweetheart, you make me look like royalty. Look at what your warring! You call me trash!" Momo rose her voice as she pointed it out. Ashley smiled at her.

"Oh, sweet sweet Momo. You really don't understand, do you? Men don't care if your sweet and innocent or crazy and risky. All in all, it comes down to one thing. You watch how different Toshiro acts towards me while I'm dressed like this and all over him. Then it won't matter if you have interest or not cause he'll be mine. and there's nothing you pretty little face can do about it." Ashley finished with a sweet giggle as she flicked Momo's forehead in a playful manor. she then stood and walked over to the camera shoot, where Toshiro and the crew were waiting to begin.

Momo blood boiled as she watched Toshiro's stupid little smirk come over his features as he looked at Ashley. _'I'll show you.' _She thought to herself as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Flipping the case open she dialed a number quickly and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice from the other end rang out cheerfully. Momo smirked.

"Hey Kari, it's Momo. Wanna help me teach some snobby nosed girl a lesson?" She asked as she watched from a distance as Toshiro lifted Ashley up with his hands on her thighs. Ashley's legs circled around his waist and her hands place on his cheeks. She had her eyes half way closed and her mouth slightly opened, a good two inches away from Toshiro's. They held it for a moment while the camera flashed.

"Oh Momo! Long time no talk! What's up girl!?" Her cheerful voice rang through the phone again.

"Nothing much really, some girls trying to get to me down here by using Toshiro, I would love your help in killing her pride." Momo said evilly into the phone.

"Okay shoot! What do I have to do!" Momo smirked as Kari's answer was what she was wanting.

"Well, first, I'm going to give you a number. It's the number for the director of the photos for the magazine. I need you to tell him you have heard that Toshiro Hitsugaya is down here modeling with some overly pretty girl. And then I need you to tell him you disagree with it. They always put him with the over the top beauty queen and it would be nice to see him with a normal looking girl for once. And it would look more realistic." Momo told her her plan lowly so no one could hear. Kari giggled through the phone.

"That's evil!" She sounded mad at first then a giggle busted out. "Lets do it!" Momo laughed and started to give her the number. Then she hung up.

Minutes passed by as Momo was forced to watch Ashley's body practically glued to Toshiro's for long periods of time, one after another. Every once in a while Ashley would give a blood curling smirk in Momo's direction that she would return. Ashley would look confused but get back into her stage.

_'It must not have worked'_ Momo thought sadly as she leaned back in her chair. When suddenly, the photographers phone started to ring. Momo shot up from the chair as she watch the photographer stop is work and answer the phone. Toshiro's hands had fallen from Ashley but she still had her body up against his and was smirking at Momo the whole time. A few nods came from the photographer and suddenly he was off the phone.

"Okay, everyone! Change of plans! The boss doesn't want these pictures of you two together anymore." Toshiro and Ashley looked shocked. "He wants Toshiro with a different girl... a plan girl." He explained. Ashley's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to Momo, who just smirked at her and waved. Ashley detached herself from Toshiro and pointed towards Momo.

"You! You di..." She was interrupted by the photographer.

"Perfect!" Everyone turned to look at him. "You!" He pointed towards Momo. "Are perfect!" Ashley growled as Momo's eyes widened and Toshiro smirked.

---------------------

_**This took forever. lol**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it though**_

**Merciless Ruby**_**helped me come up with this chapters idea**_

_**so yea =D I Have to say she inspired this chapter! lol**_

_**please review! =D**_


	9. I'm not jealous part two

_Previously:_

_"You! You di..." She was interrupted by the photographer._

_"Perfect!" Everyone turned to look at him. "You!" He pointed towards Momo. "Are perfect!" Ashley growled as Momo's eyes widened and Toshiro smirked._

_-----_

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"I'm Not Jealous! Part Two"**

"M...M...me?" Momo asked in disbelief as she pointed to herself. She didn't intend to be picked for the job. She had only wanted Ashley to stop hanging all over Toshiro as if she was some wore; which she was. But her?

"Yes you! You are normal and naturally pretty! Just what we want!" The photographer exclaimed with over excitement. He had just found a replacement in less then ten seconds, now the magazine wouldn't be delayed from loss of model. Momo glanced over to Toshiro and Ashley. She was about to recline the offer when she noticed the look on Ashley's face and couldn't help it.

"Fine." She answered with a smirk. She took notice to the steam coming out of Ashley's ears and praised herself in her mind.

"Great! Now all we need is for you to be dressed a little more..." The photographer thought for a second, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"_Sexy_." Toshiro filled in with a smirk. Momo felt her cheeks heating up as the word sunk in. She looked down and shifted uncomfortably on her feet as Toshiro chuckled at her shyness.

"Why can't I just, you know, stay dressed like this. It's a cute outfit, and it's normal!" She tried to convince them. Toshiro laughed as Momo's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Ashley smirked at her and gave her a glare. The photographer rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yea well, your outfit is cute and normal but we're aiming for something bigger and eye catchy, something sexy like Toshiro said." He explained. Momo hesitated for a second but then nodded.

"I don't think she's cut out for this. She's acting all shy and scared over the _outfit_?" Ashley said as she smiled sweetly at Momo, which was an act. Momo glared at her. "Just think about her reaction to the poses if this is over a piece of clothing." Ashley advised. Momo growled under her breath as she shook her head. She was about to speak when Toshiro cut her off.

"You'll be surprised, Ash. Momo's not your average girl. She could be afraid of a mouse and then stand up to a bare. Same concept and I think she'll do marvelously fine." Toshiro bragged, his eyes never leaving Momo as a smirk took over his features. Momo smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"That's right! I can so do this without breaking a sweat!" She said with confidence in her voice. Ashley growled as she crossed her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Well then! Lets get you dressed then!" The photographer clapped his hands together as two woman walked up to Momo, they took her hands and pulled her into a small clothing room where they started to fit her for the photo's.

They had pulled out many outfits, trying to get her to put them on but she refused. Momo had told them things about how the skirts were too short or the shirts showed too much. And then there were some where she had told them that they looked more like lingerie then an outfit for a magazine. The girls were getting tired of her excuses and they were already going on ten minutes of this. Finally they decided to pull out a pair of stretch poly pants that were tight at the top but wide legged at the bottom. a golden trail of spandex foil went around the waist band and about three inches down was another row. A belt buckle in the middle of both of them. Momo's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect!" She said excitedly. But her face fell when they picked up the matching shirt, if you could call it a shirt that is. It was sorda like a halter style top with two back ties and buckle detail. The same material as the pants. The shirt hardly covered any of her stomach. The chest part looked pretty secure, except for the fact that if someone got smart and untied the two ties in the back, it would fall to the ground. Momo opened her mouth to say something when one of the woman interrupted her.

"This is the only outfit left. You say no and we have to just tell all of those people out there your to shy to ware any of this." One commented rudely. Momo huffed out air as she turned to the dressing room and started to get dressed.

Finally after a good fifteen minutes, Momo had finally stepped out of the room. Toshiro glanced over in her direction and time seemed to freeze as he took in her beauty. They had brushed her hair out and curled the ends slightly while adding a bit of cheek color with make-up but that was the only make-up they had applied. She had a gold necklace on with huge circle chains but after every two there was a dark brown stone, matching the light brown color of the material on her outfit. Her shoes were gray and opened toed, but that was the only thing Toshiro could tell because of the pant legs.

"You call that _sexy_? What in the world! It's an everyday outfit!" Ashley's laughs rang through the studio. Momo shot her head in her direction and glared at her. She was sitting in the chair Momo was sitting in before. Momo's cheeks puffed out with anger.

"I think we should get on with the photographing, so we can have time for our real lives before sunset!" The photographer yelled clapping his hands together. Momo snapped out of her 'hating' mood and moved over to Toshiro's side with a smile on her face. He turned towards her and smirked.

"You look...wonderful... Beautiful." He whispered breathlessly. Momo giggled and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I feel violated!" She whispered back with a blush. Toshiro laughed and pulled her hands away from her body, bringing one hand up to his mouth and placing a kiss on her palm.

"Don't feel that way. Your gorgeous." He whispered against her hand. Momo blushed and smiled. "You have to make this as real looking as possible, okay?" She nodded as she felt Toshiro's hands grab under her thighs and lift her up. She instantly put her arms around his neck, her legs dangling. Toshiro smirked as he shook his head. "Wrap your legs around me." He whispered to her as they were practically staring into each others eyes. She complied and did what he had said, Locking her ankles in back of him. "Now, your arms are too loose and sloppy, tighten them up and lift your shoulders up slightly." Once again, she fallowed his instructions. "Perfect, now make this look real, pretend it is real." He whispered as he set his face in the crock of her neck and inhaled while closing his eyes. Momo froze for a second. The camera was flashing from every angle and she didn't know what to do. Looking around she felt her face heat up when she noticed all the people looking at them. Not thinking clearly she placed her face into Toshiro's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly, like a child who was really scared. Everything stopped.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Toshiro whispered bringing his face away from her neck. Momo shook her head as she stayed in the same position.

"I don't know what to do. It's embarrassing!" She whispered in humiliation. Toshiro chuckled and rubbed her back with one hand and supported her with the other.

"Instead of pretending to make this real, I have a better idea. Just do whatever comes to mind when we try this okay? Let's try one more time?" He whispered kissing the top of her head. Momo hesitated and shifted her gaze from off of Toshiro's shoulder and over to Ashley, who looked satisfied. She noticed Momo looking at her and she rubbed her eyes pretending to be crying; mocking Momo. She frowned.

"One more time." Momo whispered to Toshiro. He smirked and nodded and she pulled her head up again.

"Lets try this again!" Toshiro yelled to the photographer who only chuckled. He had understood what Momo was going through. All models had once, especially with this kind of modeling. Momo took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Here we go." He informed her as he ducked his head back down to her neck. A moment passed as the camera lights kept flashing and Momo had no clue what to do again. She about said stop when electric shots went through her body and her eyes opened wide. Momo through her head back as her hands grabbed onto a chunk of Toshiro's hair and pushed him further into her neck as he nipped and ran his tongue over her skin carefully and sneakily so no one could tell what he was really doing except Momo.

"Perfect!" The photographer yelled as he began to take photo after photo. Momo arched her back bringing there bodies closer to each other as Toshiro bit down on her neck harder. She tried not to scream or moan out loud her hardest as she parted her lips slightly. Her body was trembling and she felt dizzy suddenly. It was like heaven and she didn't understand it. The flashes kept going on and on but Momo hardly noticed.

Ashley was shocked. She had never seen someone who was picked up from no where and tossed into a shoot so... _good._ She couldn't believe it. She was even a bit better then her, not that she would ever admit it out loud to anyone. Jealousy rang through her instantly as she watched Momo moved and pose perfectly for the setting of what was happening. It was amazing. But then, she noticed Toshiro's jaw move once and then twice, and then a third time. It kept moving and his lips kept traveling. Ashley smirked. Momo couldn't model, Toshiro was _really_ pleasuring her up there. Ashley chuckled as she noticed. She stood from her chair and moved over to the photographers side and cleared her throat.

"Does she taste that good Toshiro that you can't even get enough of her in a shoot?" Ashley's voice rang through the studio. Everything stopped at an instant. Momo snapped her head up and in Ashley's direction as her face turned redder then a cherry. Ashley laughed. Toshiro however did not withdraw himself from Momo, he was frozen. His mind had totally left out the fact that they were still in the studio and he had just sucked and bit at her skin probably enough to leave a huge red mark. He didn't want any of them seeing it if it was there. "That's pretty sad that you'd have to do that to make her look so real in the photo's. What's wrong Momo, can't do your own work without the help?" She asked innocently with a laugh, the photographer sighed out loud as he glared at Ashley.

"Those were turning out to be the best photo's ever and you had to disturb them for _that_! Who cares! I'm getting my job done and there getting the job done and it's perfect! So what's the problem!?" The photographer screamed at her. Ashley's eyes widened in shock. Momo looked at him bewildered. He turned towards her and smiled nicely. "You were doing great Momo, Ashley here is just afraid to admit you were doing better and looking better with Toshiro then she ever was." He informed. Ashley growled and stomped her feet childishly before walking angrily out the door and slamming it. Toshiro looked up from Momo's neck and chuckled. "I think we are done for today, these pictures are marvelous, they'll be perfect." He said before shutting down his computer and standing up. "Oh, and Momo, I hope to see you back sometime soon." He smiled at her, she giggled and nodded before laying her head on Toshiro's shoulder.

------------------------

Toshiro walked through the doors of his huge house with Momo in his arms. Her head was resting against his chest as he walked with her up the stairs holding her bridal style as her sleeping form hardly moved; only the raising and falling of her chest has she breathed through her mouth. Toshiro smiled down at her and he made it to her room and kicked the door open lightly, carrying her to the bed. When he settled her down, he lightly began to pull his arms from under her and then started to take the silver shoe off her feet. They had allowed her to keep the outfit that she had used but she

wasn't very excited about it. She wasn't going to ware it ever again apparently.

When her feet were finally free from the shoes he pulled the covers over her body and kissed her forehead. She shifted a little and her eyes fluttered half way open as his blurry figure began to become clear. Momo groaned and she turned on her side so she was facing him and smiled lightly. Which he returned. Rain drizzled outside making small thumping noises on the roof and Momo shuddered at the thought of another thunderstorm.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked lowly feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. The storm that she could swear was going to was messing with her brain, she just knew it when those words came out of her mouth. But when he smiled and hope filled his eyes her heart fluttered and for some reason she didn't regret asking him to stay.

"Of Corse I will." He said happily. Momo smiled lightly and moved over a little as Toshiro sat down on the side of the bed and started to take his shoes off. Afterwards he climbed into bed and pulled the covers back over the both of them. Before she could think about her actions, she cuddled up into his hold and buried her head into his chest while his breath hitched with shock. But then triumph overtook his whole being and he encircled his arms around her waist.

"I'm falling for you, and this is bad." She mumbled after a few seconds of silence. Her eyes were closed and she was close to drifting back into sleep. She felt Toshiro's body vibrate with laughter.

"Oh come on, it can't be terribly horrible." He whispered before burying his nose into her hair and breathed in the sent with a sigh. Momo giggled as his breath tickled the top of her scalp. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not horribly bad, but it's not good." She replied. Toshiro shook his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. His hold around her tightened and he pulled her closer.

"Then I'll just keep pushing until you think it's better then great." He informed as he glanced down at her. Momo picked her head up and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You just do that." She giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down so there foreheads were touching.

"Believe me, I will." He whispered before ducking down and capturing her lips in his. Momo smiled into the kiss as she for once decided to let everything go and give into the moment. There lips moved against each others and the kiss became more forceful, more needy. Momo broke away as she gasped for air as Toshiro's lips found her neck and started to land kisses in that area. Momo wrapped her fingers in his hair pushing him closer until he bit down and made her wimper lightly.

Toshiro pulled away and smirked down at her. Then it hit her, why he was smiling and thinking he had her.

"I said I was falling for you, not that you've won yet. Mark my words Toshiro Hitsugaya, I will not be yours." She smirked up at him and stuck her tongue out as she withdrew her arms. So she had given into his touch for tonight and the photo shoot but she still wasn't done showing him you can't force someone into your life.

"I'm looking forward to this change from now on then." He whispered before pulling her back down to his chest and into his arms as she heard her giggle and nod before sleep over took the both of them.

-------------------

Okay, Not one of my largest chapters, but I decided to leave it there and update. Please review! I noticed the chapter names for this chapter and last chapter are off sorda, but oh well, I had an idea and i sorda switched it around so now the names are messed up but just ignore it please. Thank you.


	10. I Like Him More Than You!

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Ten**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"I Like Him More Than You"**

Flashes of lightning and thunder rang with no control outside. Momo cuddled up further into Toshiro's embrace. He was lightly snoring while holding her tight. Momo on the other hand was whide awake, shaking with fear. She held her breath every few minutes in order to try to calm herself, she didn't want to wake him up but it was hardly working. She wanted desperately to break out into tears and whimper loudly to get it out but she had to stop herself.

Another loud boom was heard and she flinched, pushing her head further into his chest. She stiffened when Toshiro's body began to move slightly and he sighed. Before she could think his lips were planted on her forhead lightly and he was pulling her head upwards to his.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He whispered softly and groggily while meeting eye to eye contact. He smiled at her softly, watching her eyes glisten with water and a pout taking over her features. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and took in a sharp breath.

"Nothing, The storm is just...just getting to me as all." She answered, picking her words carefully. Toshiro smiled at her once again and leaned his forhead aginst hers. He leaned in and met her cheek with his lips and planted several little kisses there.

"Don't let it, I'm here and I'll protect you." He whispered before brushing his lips against hers in a swift movement. Momo smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sorry for waking you." She murmured lowly. Toshiro chuckled and pulled her closer to him, making almost every part of there bodies touching.

"Don't be." He said truthfully. Momo smiled and pressed her body tightly up against his as much as she could, Toshiro's face became filled with curiosity and his eyes began to cloud with lust. Momo didn't understand why, but for some odd reason, she wanted him, more then ever. Never had the thought of her and Toshiro being together like that ever crossed her mind, but now she wanted it? She knew it was crazy but she couldn't help it.

Toshiro smirked as he started to slowly bring his head down. Apparently aiming for her neck. Momo noticed and lifted her chin up slightly and sighed when his warm lips made contact with her slightly chilled skin. All of a sudden the storm outside had disappeared as he nipped and sucked on her skin. Her mind blurred as his fingers roamed over her skin and tugged at the shirt from the photo shoot. He lifted his head and looked at her.

Momo hesitated but nodded, giving Toshiro the permission he needed to undo the two small knots in the back of her and slip the garment off. Momo's cheeks turned bright red as she watched him take her in and then his hands were working for the rest of her clothes. The rest of the night, was a moment to remember...

------------------

"Momo, Sweetie Wake up." A soft whisper said as the owner shook her shoulder slightly. Momo groaned and peeked through her eyelashes to be greeted with the hurt face of Toshiro Hitsugaya. She rose an eyebrow as she sat up slightly.

"What is it?" She asked with a yawn. Now Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Here he was scared to death that things had gotten out of hand last night and she would regret it and yet she seemed as though nothing happened. She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Toshiro sighed. "Look down." He said softly. Momo looked at him confused but slowly tilted her head down. A blush overtook her whole face and spread down her neck as she noticed what she was wearing... or what she wasn't wearing. She gasped slightly as she encircled her arms around her naked body and closed her eyes.

"W...what did you do!?" She shrieked at him as she tried to move away. A sharp pain in between her legs stopped her from moving and she graoned. This couldn't be happening, not to her? Why was it always her?

"What did I do? You were totally not so innocent during the whole thing either." He informed her. She was pointing the finger at him when she had just as much to do with it. She was insane.

"Well your older! and the man! You should have noticed what was happening and stopped it! Now look at what you did!" She screamed as water began to fill her eyes. She knew it wasn't all his fault, she had lost her senses last night too. But it just seemed better to blame it all on him, she had gave him everything she had without even noticing what she was doing.

Toshiro sighed as his eyes filled with anger and sadness as he watched the tears role down Momo's cheeks. He wasn't angry with her, but with himself. She was right, even though she had part in it, he was the bigger person. He should have stopped it before it went as far as it did. Now he had taken something from her that he could never give back, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Momo." He whispered as he buried his face in his hands. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!" He yelled, mostly to himself. Momo sniffled a few times and then laid back down, wrapping herself into the blankets. Toshiro gazed at her and noticed her worried expression, but he didn't know what she was worried about, and he didn't want to know for once. He just wanted to make her feel better instead. He had already decided on something, but he wasn't counting on giving the privilege back to her today. Although it might be the smart thing to do. So today it was.

"I was thinking... about letting you go back to your writing school." He whispered to her. Momo's head shot up as her eyes widened. He wasn't really going to allow that was he? "That is... if you want to." He added. Momo couldn't help but smile and cheer inside her head. Finally some time to get away from him, so he would stop messing with her head. "I mean If you don't wa..."

"I want to more then anything!" She cut him off. Before he could blink she was out of bed with the sheets still tangled around her body and over at the dresser picking out an outfit.

"I didn't mean today, Momo. You can go tomorrow." He informed. Momo stopped what she was doing. Slowly she turned her face to him and sadness sunk into her expression. Toshiro sighed and fell back down onto the bed. "Fine." He gave in. Momo giggled and ran into the bathroom with her selected clothes. Finally some freedom.

----------------------

Kari opened her locker and started to pull out a few books for her next class. Closing the locker, she sighed and started wishing on how she wasn't there. She had paid and gotten into this school so her and Momo could have been together but now that Toshiro had stolen her best friend away, she had no one. All of a sudden a pare of hands encircled around her eyes. Kari gasped lightly.

"Guess who!?" A cheerful voice came from behind. Kari stiffened and thougtht for a second. She could have sworn that voice sounded like...

"Momo!" She screamed happily throwing her arms around her and started giggling. Momo joined in and incircled her arms around her almost crying friend.

"Long time no see, huh?" She laughed while pulling away.

"Duh!" Kari cried with laughter. "oh my! I can't believe your back! Well really, I can't believe Toshiro let you come back!" She said happily. Momo smiled and nodded while opening her locker.

"He's not as bad as we all think." Momo told her. Kari gasped in surprise.

"Momo Hinamori, did you just say Toshiro Hitsugaya isn't that bad?!" She asked in surprise. Momo laughed and nodded. Pulling her books out of the locker and shutting it she began to walk off with Kari by her side. "So did he kiss you!?" She asked excitedly. Momo laughed nervously. Funny she'd ask that all of a sudden. Exotically from last nights incident. Kari picked up though as soon as it was let out. "Oh my god! Did you do something more then that!?" She literally screamed. Momo blushed slightly and slowly nodded. "Momo Hinamori! I never!" She screamed with a smirk plastered over her face. Everyone in the hallway was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"But it wasn't supposed to happen. It was a mistake, Kari. Keep it down." She whispered lowly. Kari's smirk disappeared and her face turned with worry.

"Oh no, did he take advantage of you!?" She asked in a whisper. Momo looked at her shocked. Toshiro, take advantage of her?... could you call it that? oh well.

"Yea, sorda." She answered. Kari's face took a expression of pity and Momo laughed nervously. "But t...that's okay. It wasn't that bad!" Kari busted out into laughter at her friends comment.

"Momo, you truly are a piece of work." She laughed. Momo giggled and nodded as they entered the classroom. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a kid that she had never seen before in her life sitting in her old seat. He was gorgeous, his eyes were a clear ocean blue and he had light brown hair. too gorgeous for words. Although, she didn't know if he compared to Toshiro at all. "His names James." Kari laughed, snapping Momo out of her thoughts. "We all had the same reaction when he came here, but he seems to have taken an eye on you." She pointed out. Momo looked back at him. He was starring right at her with a smirk on his face. Momo blushed as the bell rang and all the students scurried for there seats except her.

"Okay class! Time to get started! Open your books to..." The teacher started but then stopped as his eyes fell upon Momo. "Why! Momo, your back! Nice to see you again. Mr. Hitsugaya informed us about your return but he didn't say it was going to be so soon." He seemed happy. Momo didn't care. "You can take a seat next to James for right now. Until we get everything settled down, so many new kids coming." He sighed. Momo ignored him and started to walk towards the smirking boy who looked as entranced with her as she was with him. Taking her seat, she felt her breath hitch when his sent overtook her. He was amazing.

"Hey there. I'm James Zulk. Havn't seen you around." He quckily said to her as if he was affread there was a chance he would never get to speak with her if he didn't take the chance. Momo stared dumbfounded but then snapped out of it.

"Oh... uh.. I'm Momo... Momo Hinamori. I was here before, but I was kidnapped and not allowed to come back until now." She informed with a sweet smile, her comment half true and half not. James chuckled and shook his head.

"Your a cute one aren't you? Just when I thought this school couldn't get much better, you decide to prove me wrong." Momo blushed at his comment and giggled slightly as she felt her heart soar. The teacher cleared his throat and the two of them snapped out of it and pretended to work. But instead, focused on one another. Finally James pressed a paper into her hands while the teacher wasn't looking. Momo opened it, and read the small note. _'Sit with you at lunch, wait for me'_Momo smiled and nodded towards him and he smirked.

----------------

Momo walked down the wall way as a few students fallowed behind. The bell for lunch had just rang and Momo could hardly breath as she thought about what laid ahead. Her and James, sitting together. She didn't know what had gotten to her but she had finally pushed Toshiro to the back of her mind and James was at the front. Unlike Toshiro, he wasn't forcing her to love him, which was one reason the thought of her and him seemed so great. She had never taken an interest in a guy before him.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and encircled around hers. Momo gasped at first but then turned around to meet with a beautiful pair of Crystal blue eyes and a smiled enlightened on her face.

"Hey peachy, forget about our lunch date?" James smirked as he pulled her back a little to his side and undid there hands. He placed his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. Momo blushed but then smiled back. There lunch date? Was he for real? Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach at the thought of them together. And that nickname just made her want to faint... unlike her other one... angel. She cringed at the thought of the name escaping Toshiro's lips.

"Umm... no, I thought I was meeting you there." She laughed nervously. James chuckled at her shyness and opened the doors to the cafeteria for her. Momo walked through with him by her side and his arms around her still. She had no thoughts of letting him let go. People stared and whispered as they approached the line. Many girls glared while others smirked. Momo ducked her had down slightly as the stars and whispers continued. "Everyones staring." She whispered softly.

"At you." He chuckled out at her obvious comment. "Your too pretty to be unnoticed." He added before pulling her closer to him. Momo smiled softly. She didn't understand why she was letting him touch her like this. Usually it would make her furious for a man to try to make a move on her. But he was different. It felt so natural to have his arm around her.

"Thank you but I think there staring at me because there mad about your arm being around me." She giggled slightly. James chuckled and shook his head. He seemed to like her just as much as she did him. After they ordered there lunches, James has withdrew his arm around her in order to carry both trays over to an empty table in the far left corner. Momo look a seat and he fallowed after setting the trays down.

"So is it true your that rich guys girl? Or am I mistaken?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silents. Momo looked up at him, he looked worried.

"No, I told you I was kidnapped." She replied with a smirk. James laughed lightly and took a bite of his food. Momo thought for a moment and lifted her head up and looked at him. "Why do you ask?" He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"So I know if I still had a shot with the angel of all excistence." Momo almost gagged as James's happy expression faded into a worried one. Angel? God, if he started calling her that, so help her God. "A...are you alright!?" He asked worriedly as he reached over the tabled and patted her back.

"I'm fine, Just...Just don't call me an angel... Ever! again!" She informed with a serious expression. James nodded slowly and smirked at her.

"Alright then... So, if you don't like him, why do you live with him?" He asked playfully but curiously. Momo giggled and shook her head.

"How many times Do I have to tell you I was kidnapped." She answered with another giggle,. James laughed."Really though, he wanted me to marry him when I first met him and I said no so he offered my family a huge amount of money if I stayed with him for a few years. My family was pore, so I decided to do it." She answered plainly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. That must suck." James answered with a sigh.

"It does. I actually thought I was falling for him. Things got out of hand last night and then I guess when I realized the mistake he decided to let me come back to school as a make-up present. Then I met you and things don't seem good on his half now." She exclaimed. James face lit up.

"Oh, I see. Well, we could hang out again sometime. Maybe tomorrow if you like. Not in school hours though, maybe a movie or skating?" He asked as he watched her face expressions, trying to read her. Her head shot up with happiness glittering in her eyes.

"I'd love to!" She said happily. James smirked and nodded.

"Great." They both laughed

--------------

Toshiro sat in his car outside the school gates waiting impatiently for his world to come through the school doors. He had been thinking all morning about her and before the time for school to start came around, he was already missing her terribly. The thoughts from last night wouldn't stop coming back to him and a smirk overtook his features. She was perfect, and almost completely his. He couldn't help the thoughts of them getting married and having a family from coming into his mind either, as if last night had opened a whole new side of him. He truly did love her.

All the thoughts of this however, left his mind when the school bell rang and his perfect angel came out the doors with a guy walking beside her. She was laughing and giggling while he had his arm draped around her waist, as if she was his. Toshiro growled under his breath and quickly, beeped the horn several times. Momo looked over towards him and her happy expression changed into an upset angry one.

on Toshiro's part she was never going to this school again...

-------

There are so many important things in this chapter that need to be remembered. Now get ready to go down drama lane cause that's where all this is heading starting next chapter. Everything up until now has been cute and funny and wishing and hoping, now this is where you guys might wanna buckle your seat belts cause I'm telling you this much, things aren't going to be pretty for a while XD Please Review


	11. You Don't Own Me!

_Previously: All the thoughts of this however, left his mind when the school bell rang and his perfect angel came out the doors with a guy walking beside her. She was laughing and giggling while he had his arm draped around her waist, as if she was his. Toshiro growled under his breath and quickly, beeped the horn several times. Momo looked over towards him and her happy expression changed into an upset angry one._

_on Toshiro's part she was never going to this school again..._

_----------------_

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"You Don't Own Me!!"**

He beeped the horn several more times as teens walking down the sidewalks and to there cars starred at him and whispered. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting that guys arms from around HIS Momo. This was how she repaid him for letting her see her friends and have time to herself!? He couldn't believe it!

Toshiro pushed the car door open and got out. James still had Momo in his grasp and she was talking to him. She glanced over towards Toshiro, who was laterally marching over to them. He watched her pull away from him and whisper something that looked like a 'sorry'. Toshiro's blood began to boil. Finally reaching them, he grabbed Momo's wrist easily and pulled on it lightly for her to come to him. At first she didn't but she knew if she didn't it would cause more of a problem, so she did.

"Momo, let's go. We have some issues to discuse." Toshiro hissed under and unsteady breath. Momo flinched slightly at his tone of voice. She looked up at him, as though to say something back, but stopped when she say the anger in his eyes that were trying to cover the hurt that had filled them. But she saw. It made her feel bad.

"She has nothing to discuss with you if she doesn't wish to." James shot at him with a glare. Toshiro's eyes shot up to him and looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. He was small. Okay for his age but nothing compared to Toshiro. He could bash the kids face in the ground in a matter of seconds, and he was thinking about doing so.

"The hell you have any room to tell me what i am and what I'm not going to discuss with her!" He yelled, his temper obviously getting the better of him. Momo jumped slightly and grabbed onto Toshiro's arm when he started to approach James. Neither seemed frightened of each other.

"She does, but maybe she's too afraid to admit it! Look at the way you treat her!" He yelled back. Momo raised an eyebrow. James didn't understand. Toshiro had never hurt or been mean to her the whole time they were together. She wasn't afraid of Toshiro, for the time being she was being afraid of him for James. Not herself.

"Momo's not afraid to admit anything to me! Never was and never will be understand me! So fuck of!" He screamed as he breathed in heavily a few times. He was getting really worked up, there were a few Teachers and officers watching from afare, probably to make sure nothing killer erupted from this screaming match. Toshiro looked down at Momo and smiled lightly. Making a shiver run up her spin. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said before turning, with her hand in his and walked to the car.

"You don't own her! She doesn't belong to you! Soon enough she'll be mine and you can't do anything about it." Momo stiffened as she felt Toshiro stop moving. He became really still and he wasn't breathing. Momo looked up at him slowly. His face was red and his eyebrows scrunched. She turned to James, he had a smirk on his features. "It's just a matter of time." He finished. Toshiro started walking again, moving really fast this time. He reached the passenger seat and lifted the door, before easily putting Momo in. He quickly fastened the seat belt while his hands were trembling.

"T...Toshiro lets just go home, please!" Momo cried as she watched his anger grow and grow. Toshiro snorted an evil chuckle it seemed like out of loss humor.

"I'm not done with him just yet!" Toshiro informed. Momo gasped as he slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside so it couldn't be unlocked from the inside. Momo hurriedly undid her seat belt as she watched Toshiro approach James, both smirking.

"Toshiro! Stop! No!" Momo screamed with tears in her eyes. She pushed on the door with all her might. It wouldn't open. She kicked it and bounded on it, but it still remand closed. She was afraid more then ever. Toshiro was a foot away from him already. Momo took in a deep breath an held it as she could only watch in horror. This was her fault...

"I'm sorry, I seem to have not have heard you correctly. I could have bet you just told me you were going to take my angel away from me. But I know your not a jack ass and wouldn't make a mistake as of telling me such a small unneeded threat." Toshiro said calmly. James smirked and placed his hands in his pockets, looking gorgeous to Momo, although she was a little preoccupied with fear to notice.

"_Your Angel_will soon be in my arms. I'm not going to take her from you cause she'll be running to me before I even have to try so." James smart mouthed back. Toshiro smirked evilly again and James frowned in horror for a second, but then remained motionless.

"That's what I thought." Toshiro whispered before landing his fist into the side of James face. Her cried out before falling backwards as blood ran down the side of his mouth. Momo screamed and closed her eyes as tears rolled down. Toshiro came closer to him and planted his foot into Jame's stomach making him cough up blood.

Momo buried her head in her hands and started to whimper and cry louder. Her body was shaking and she couldn't control herself. All of a sudden she saw something in the key hole of the car. The keys were still in there. She reached over, not hesitating and pushed the unlock button on the small panel. The car door opened. Clumsily she jumped out and ran over to the two of them. James was almost unconscious and the officers were running down the hall.

"Stop Toshiro!" She screamed before falling to her knees and laying her upper body across James. Toshiro stopped instantly as Momo's cries were heard in an echo. Toshiro's heart shattered at the sound of her whimpers.

"Momo, I was only..."

"You were only trying to kill him! I know!" She screamed while looking at him with scolding eyes even though she could hardly see him through her tears. "You don't owm me Toshiro Hitsugaya! You never have and you never will! I wanna be away from you!" She screamed before turning back to James. Before Toshiro could say anything, the officers were there.

"Your under arrest!" They said to him as the handcuffed his arms behind his back. Toshiro remained silent as he just stared at Momo who was rubbing James's cheek with her thumb. He had never cried after his mother had passed away. But right now, he knew he felt a tear whole down his cheek as he was placed into a car of the polices. He knew he had just lost his everything...

Weeks passed by. One after another. Toshiro sat in jail waiting to be released. He had only two days left. He was informed that James had gotten out of the hospital two weeks ago. Momo had stayed with him the whole time, which only made him angrier. They also informed him that Momo was staying with James, in his apartment six miles from the school. Toshiro didn't respond to any of the tellings. He hadn't slept in days. The thought of Momo's face and her words rang through his head like bells. _'I wanna be away from you!' _He truly loved her and wanted to give her everything. But that was the one thing he didn't want to give. The one thing he would never do. It was hard for him. Because, for once in his life, he had came across something Money could not buy. He came across something that no matter how desperately he wanted it, he would never have it. He came across something that would destroy him forever. He cam across _love._

"You think your funny don't you, peachy!" James joked as he reached for the paper in Momo's hand. She was giggling out of control and holding it out of his reach. He was still recovering and could move that much. He was laying in bad with is stomach patched up and Momo laying beside him. She nodded slightly as he chuckled at her childness. Reaching his hand over he went to grab the paper, but grabbed Momo by the waist instead. She screamed in a fit of giggles before letting him pull her over into his grasp. "Are you feeling better." He whispered as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Momo sighed. She had been sick for a few weeks now. It was strange though. She was always throwing up and feeling light headed in the mornings and sometimes til a little after noon. But then it would just disappear.

"I'm fine. It must be a desease going around or something." She whispered back before closing her eyes. James sighed.

"What are you going to do?" His voice sounded strained. Momo frowned. She didn't want to talk about it. "He's being released in two days, baby, you have to know what your going to do. Lord knows he's gonna track you down." He whispered the rest lowly. If Momo wasn't so close she wouldn't have been able to understand his words. She knew what she was going to do but then again is didn't know if it was the best idea.

"I'm going back." She whispered. James's head shot up and a worried expression crossed his face.

"What?" He asked sadly.

"Just for the rest of this year, until I turn eighteen. That was the deal. My family needs the money and he might take it back if I don't. I promise I'll be back though." She smiled lowly before kissing his forehead. James groaned.

"Do you have to!?" He whined. Momo giggled at his childness and snuggled up into his chest.

"Yes I have to!" She answered with a smile. In a way things were looking up for her in her mind. Everything was perfect. She was officially going out with the most wonderful guy in the world. And Toshiro would be let out in two days that way she didn't have to feel bad about that anymore. But then again she would have to go back with him, which wasn't on her greatest interests.

A chime rang though the halls as James groaned again. It was the door bell.

"We're busy come back later!" He screamed from the bedroom. Momo giggled and hit his amr playfully before getting off the bad and moving through the hall. When reaching the door she opened it to find a tall man with a weird looking angry face on and a frown. His hair was... orange.

"umm... H..hi." Momo said lowly. The man smirked and let himself in while Momo gasped as he pushed her through the door with him.

"You must be Momo. I've heard so many things about you. Toshiro has his heart set on you, you know that." He informed while looking her up and down. He wasn't amazed. He was thinking of a goddess not an ordinary girl. Momo rose an eye brow.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily. He knew Toshiro, which wasn't a good sign. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry princess. I'm Ichigo. Toshiro's best friend. I would have thought you would have heard of me, but I guess not." He chuckled before rubbing the back of his head. Momo tapped her foot against the ground.

"Why are you here?" She asked angrily.

"To see the new boyfriend! Duh! And... a few personal reasons." He smirked.

"Did Toshiro send you?" She asked quickly. Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"For once, no. I heard he was in jail for beating some school kids ass. And then I remembered him saying something about thinking about letting you go back to school. So I knew it had something to do with you. Talk to the police and tricked them into telling me you were staying here. I guessed about the boyfriend part." He explained shrugging his shoulders and started to walk down the hall. Momo fallowed behind as he took in all the scenes on the hallway walls.

"You know, polite people would ask to be shown to the room and ask to come in." Momo said in a matter of factly kind of way and rose an eyebrow as he didn't respond but only chuckled.

"Momo, sweetie, who is it?" James called from the room. Ichigo turned around and looked at Momo while raising an eyebrow. Momo rolled her eyes and pushed passed him, returning to the room. Ichigo fallowed.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And you must be James." Ichigo introduced himself as he walked through the room. He tried not to laugh but the kid was freaking wimpy looking. He looked like the school prom king type with a nerds body. Momo was nuts to choose him over Toshiro.

"What are you doing here?" James asked bitterly. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and scanned him up and down.

"Checking out the new boyfriend. Looks a little ruff to me though. Momo, Toshiro was more of your type." Ichigo nodded as he spoke of Toshiro. James seemed to get angry with this and growled. He put his arms out for Momo to climb in. She was about to when Ichigo grabbed her arms.

"Hold it. Don't get comfortable, we're leaving." Ichigo informed. Momo's eyes widened as she turned to face him. James didn't look pleased either.

"What are you talking about!? She's not going anywhere! She's staying with me." James hissed as he sat up in bed and started to get out. Ichigo laughed and picked Momo up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hold it crippled man! You shouldn't be out of bed! Lay back down, I'll take care of the princess for the whole two days! I promise!" Ichigo informed before turning and starting to walkout the door. Momo's eyes widened. He was gonna keep her with him until Toshiro came to get her! James was still trying to get out of bed but they were long gone by that time. Momo started to kick and scream as they walked down the stairs onto another floor.

"Abuse! Rape! This man is nuts in the head!" Momo screamed through the lobby. Ichigo chuckled slightly as people started to stare. An old woman stopped at the door and her eyes whiddened when she heard Momo's screams.

"Put the pore girl down! God will punish you if you do such a horrid thing to that pure soul!" She yelled at him pointing at him with her cain.

"Relax old woman, she's still has clothes on! I'm not hitting her! Plus don't you think I would pick a better looking girl if I was gonna go to this much trouble!" He informed her in a yell.

"Hey!" Momo yelled at his comment. Ichigo laughed and tried to get pasted the old woman but she didn't let him.

"You think i'm gonna believe you!?" She held hitting him with her cane. Ichigo backed up before it hit him.

"Okay! Okay! you want the truth, here it is. She was in a car crash a year ago, and was in a coma. Just woke up five days ago. Married to my best friend, has twenty kids. But you see she lost her memory and ran off with this guy and I had to come get her cause her husbands in the hospital with her daughters who's dieing and wants her mommy so you see, I had to come get her. For that sweet little girl." Ichigo said with fake watery eyes. The old woman looked sad and heartbroken.

"I understand, go! go take her to her little girl!" The old woman said pointing to the do. Momo almost gagged on air. she believed that bull crap!? Ichigo said thank you and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! He's lieing! Thats not true! I don't have a kid! LET ALONE TWEENTY!" She yelled kicking and screaming still. Ichigo stopped and turned to the old woman with water going down his cheeks.

"It's worse then I thought." He cried out. Momo rolled her eyes. This was pathetic. The old woman whipped the small tears forming in her eyes.

"May God be with you sweetheart." She told Momo before they were out the door,

"Yea, may God be with me." She mumbled.

----------------------

OKAY THERE'S CHAPTER 11

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER

I THINK I HAVE FIVE TO SIX CHAPTERS LEFT

BUT THEN I'M DOING A CONTINUED STORY SO YEA =D

REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	12. Happy Bithday! D

**Guess what everybody!**

**Today's a very special day!**

**Today's my lovebugg's birthday! XD**

**Yep that's right!**

**Today is shirochanxmomo's birthday as you all know him by!**

**(it will be appreciated if no one steals my nickname for him! thanks you very much!)**

**But anyways! I wrote to poems for him on this special day!**

**One is just a birthday poem and the other sorda personal from me to him.**

**Happy Birthday**

On this very special Day of the year.....

We celebrate because you are here...

From all the ones who love you...

And everyone who cherishes your being....

And also from me...

Who can not begin to explain in words...

Everything you mean to me...

And everything you've helped me see...

On this very special day...

I hope you celebrate in every special way...

And don't forget...

When you wish upon a star....

That there are many of us who know how special you really are...

Happy Birthday

**What you are to me**

You've turned my darkness into light...

You've always been there from the wrongs and the rights...

If you haven't noticed how dear you are to me...

I hope this opens your eyes and you notice...

What your friendship means to me...

It's kinda funny...

How I met you almost the exact moment in time...

I decided not to trust people....

Because of an incident that had accrued....

And yet there was something different about you...

something I could never explain....

I opened up to you....

I leaned on you...

When I thought I couldn't make it another day...

I'd chat with you...

And all my doubts would just go away...

If I hadn't have met you...

I don't want to know how everything would be....

A best friend is what you are to me...

Even though we can fight over the stupid stuff...

Your a god-sent gift from above...

You are the one and only, Lovebugg...

(If you don't understand the last one, I can explain it to you cause I know you had no clue about what was really going on when I met you, never really told anyone, I can't tell everyone on here cause it's personal. but I'll tell you if you don't understand and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY **AGAIN! =D)


	13. Sneaking out

_Previously:_

_"It's worse then I thought." He cried out. Momo rolled her eyes. This was pathetic. The old woman whipped the small tears forming in her eyes._

_"May God be with you sweetheart." She told Momo before they were out the door,_

_"Yea, may God be with me." She mumbled._

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"Sneaking out"**

"That's not fare! You had the old maid so I win!" Momo screamed, throwing the last two matches of monkeys down on the table.

"I told you we were playing by my rules!" Ichigo said with a smirk as he started to gather up all the cards. Momo growled as she shook her head furiously.

"You never told me the rules Idiot!" Momo yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"There simple! I get the old maid, then the rules are the one with the old maid wins. If you get the old maid then the one without it wins. Is that too hard to understand!" Ichigo explained with a chuckle. Momo went silent for a moment and started to think. Then a scowl over took her features.

"That means you win either way!" She screamed the obvious. "Your rules are worse then cheating!" Ichigo laughed and placed the cards back into there package.

"Bingo!" He chuckled. Momo huffed and crossed her arms as she sat back in the chair she was seated at around the small table. Her and Ichigo had been playing cards for nearly two hours. Toshiro was supposed to be coming for her already. He had just gotten out of jail an hour ago. Even though she was dragged here by Ichigo and forced to stay. She had to admit she enjoyed his company. He acted like the older brother she had never had.

"How do you know Toshiro? I mean how'd you become best friends?" Momo asked out of the cold silence that had made it's presents. Ichigo looked up at her confused and rose an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" He asked lowly with a serious look on his face.

"Just curious as all." She replied with a shrug. It didn't really matter to her if she heard the story or not. But Toshiro and Ichigo seemed to be two totally different people. Two as of which would normally, never cross paths. Ichigo was so normal and plain. While Toshiro was this high-class serious celebrity subject. It sort of caught her interest on how two totally different worlds could become friends.

"Might as well know the background of it all in order to understand" Ichgo sighed. "Toshiro was... young when his parents had passed away." Ichigo started with a sad sigh. Momo looked up at him with a sad frown at the thought of loosing parents. "At that time, no relitives were found that would take him in... and care for him so he was put into fauster care." Ichigo pushed the cards over to the side as he hesitated for a while, thinking of how to explain things without leaking out to much information. "Lets just say that... before he made it to my home, he was litterally tortured and miss treated. He almost died once from being burned by a stove because he was late one day and got home at the wrong time." Momo's eyes widened and her eyebrows scrunched worriedly.

"What happened!? Was he okay?" Momo asked hurriedly, sadly. Ichigo chuckled and Momo immediately knew why. Of corse he was okay, he was alive now wasn't he? Momo blushed embarrassed.

"Yes, he was fine. Sent to the hospital and only God knows what that man went through while there to keep him alive. The couple was arrested, and a year later when he was ten, he was sent to live with my family. My mom and dad had brought him in to try and help him get his life in better order, for him to be able to be like the rest of the ten year old boys." Ichigo stopped and shook his head while sadness over took his features. "But it was too late..." Momo bowed her head down at his words and felt her heart ache from the thought. "He never smiled or laughed, never did he ever talk or say anything nice or good. He spent most of his time in his room never coming out until he needed to eat. I was thirteen at the time and he acted older and more mature then me, even more then my parents. It was a little scary actually." Ichigo chuckled out of loss humor.

"One day though, I had invited my friend over for a study party. Toshiro was in the living room when she had arrived and when he saw her, boy, I'll never be able to describe the look in his eyes. He liked her... alot. After time, she kept on coming over, and we'd play sports and stuff in the backyard until finally Toshiro decided to play too. I don't really know how, but we all became really close friends. He was laughing and smiling and having a great time again. They got together after a short period of time. They were always together, no matter what. I was happy for him." Ichigo smiled at the memory.

"What happened to the girl?" Momo whispered, a little confused. If there was a girl he loved then why wasn't he with her? Why was he going after Momo when he had something that wanted him back? She watched Ichigo's face turn into pain.

"She...She died." His voice cracked. His breathing came out a bit sharper as if he was holding his emotions in. Momo looked down in her lap. "It effected both of us, I'll admit. But nothing compared to the compact it had on him alone. He seemed more of a none living being then he was before. Sure we always were together, best friends still, but it was never the same. Never a smile nor a small chuckle from him. He swore to me that he would never love anyone again. Because if he did, something would happen and it would break him." Momo sighed heavily as Ichigo stopped for a moment. She was doing it to him too. She was breaking him like Ichigo explained Toshiro knew would happen again.

"But in the end, it was pretty clear all he wanted was to be loved, even if he didn't admit it. A year later, his grandma was recognized and she took him to live with her. She was wealthy, really wealthy. I didn't see him that often, until we were nineteen and started hanging out again. But he still acted the same." Once again he stopped and looked up at Momo and smiled. Momo looked confused for a moment and then noticed where the story was going. Was he trying to make her feel guilty!? "Then I got a phone call one night, asking me to look up information on this girl, Momo Hinamori. He was so happy when he was talking to me about you, it was so funny. From then on he's been a whole different person, telling me about everything that happens between you two." Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. A blush overtook Momo's face and she looked at him.

"Everything?" She squeaked out. Ichigo laughed.

"Yes, everything. The most resent event though, he talked about as if his life was great. As if nothing could ever go wrong again." Momo blushed as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "He really does love you, Momo. He'd give anything for you I've noticed. That's why I had to get you away from that guy. He was making Toshiro relive the passed and it wasn't gonna get pretty. Toshiro's stronger now, he'll fight for you, Momo, to no end." Ichigo admitted seriously. Momo opened her mouth to say soomething, but the door bell interrupted her. Ichigo rose from his seat. "Prince charmings here to rescue the princess." He joked while making his way towards the door. Momo rolled her eyes as she too stood up and fallowed.

Ichigo reached for the door handle and twisted it slowly. Momo stood a few feet behind him with her head down. She was stuck. Even though she would never admit it, she did like Toshiro, but she really liked James too. The truth of the matter though was she liked the way James treated her better. But could she bring herself to hurt Toshiro after listening to what had gone on in his life before her?

"Nice to see you in person again!" Ichigo's hefty voice laughed as she looked up to see the man she really didn't want to see but then did in some way. Toshiro smirked and nodded towards ichigo before his face went straight and his gaze landed on Momo. There eyes connected and the hurt in both of there eyes reflected back at one another. Finally Toshiro looked back towards Ichigo.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going, so many things were missed and there is work that needs to be done since my absents." Ichigo nodded with a chuckled as Toshiro motioned for Momo. "Let's go." Was all he said to her before turning and walking out the door. Momo slowly fallowed behind him. She took each step with caution, trying to keep back time. It wasn't working. Toshiro was waiting on the passenger side of the car, holding the door opened for her. As she came to his side, she held still; didn't move. She didn't know what to do. should she have said something to him? Before she could do anything, her body was pushed up against his while his arms in circled around her back. He berried his nose into her hair as his voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Momo." What was he apologizing for... she did not know.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later  
_**

"You know, you can't be mad at me forever..." Momo looked up from her plate at the man across the long polished wooden table and shrugged her shoulders. "I said I was sorry..." He continued. Momo ignored him as she took another big bite of food and avoided eye contact. She had no clue of why he was sorry two weeks ago when he had came and picked her up from Ichigo's. But, she had learned real quick when they had gotten into the car. He had pulled her out of her writing school again before he had picked her up, he informed her on the way home. She had been angry and threw several fits a day, nothing seemed to work though. She didn't stop there, she kept on until a few nights ago when it really didn't matter anymore about the writing school because a certain someone had paid her a visit.

_Momo sprawled out on her bed as she let out an angry sigh and growled. Toshiro and herself had just gotten over another screaming fit on the situation of the school and she was boiled up inside. Her thoughts only conceded of ways to get back at him and how she couldn't wait until she was old enough to leave. It was his fault she met him after all, everything would have been fine if he hadn't let her go back to school. Like giving candy to a baby, you can't just snatch it away after a few seconds with out the childing going crazy and screaming loudly. Why was he doing these things to her? He wanted her to love him, but this wasn't the way to do it..._

_Momo's body shot up when a noise at the window was made, one by one. Sounding like little pebbles hitting the window. She swore they were. At first she remained motionless, then she rose up slowly from the mattress and dragged her feet across the floor. The noise's kept on and it was driving her insane now; it was annoying. Momo hurriedly walked over to the window and pulled the hatchets up; opening it. The cool fresh air hit her face as she took a deep breath. Looking downward, her eyes widened._

_"Took you long enough, peachy!" James yelled from below. Momo's heart soared when her eyes caught hold of his face and smile. She felt like crying. It had been a while since she had seen him and she was overly joyed for his company. But putting that all aside she thought about Toshiro..._

_"Are you crazy! Toshiro could cetch you!" She scolded with a scowl on her face. Toshiro was already asleep but he had prooven to her that he wasn't a heavy sleeper. James chuckled and shook his head as he put his hands in the air. Momo smiled._

_"I don't care, I want you to come with me! Tonight! We can sneak out like this every night! me and you!" He seemed so happy and excited. Momo laughed and shook her head playfully. She wanted to, but could she? _

_"C'mon! Jump and I'll catch you!" Momo laughed loudly. He was crazy! She was like fifty feet up! Probably not that high but she was pretty far up. If she jumped she might break something even if he did catch her. _

_"I'll take the old fashion way! I'll use the door!" Now he laughed._

_"Fine, fine, don't do it the romantic way! I'll meet you at the front!" He screamed back before starting to walk around the huge house. Momo giggled as she slowly pulled herself inside and carefully closed the window. Hurryingly she put on her shoes and tiptoed through the halls and down the stairs, making her way to the front door. She opened it quietly and departed the inside of the house. Before she could even turn around a pair of strong arms incircled around her and held her to him. She giggled lowly and turned around in his hold. "I've missed you." She smiled as he told her what was on his mind._

Every Monday, Thursday and Friday night they had broke out of there homes and ran off to do anything together, weather it was the movies, dinner, even just sitting on the part swings and talking was great. But tonight something special was supposed to be going on. He had told her to dress up and to look her very best because he had something big planed. Probably not as good as Toshiro had done for her already but just the thought of it being James was what made her happy. Toshiro had suspected something a few times. He knew it wasn't usual for Momo to have just let the whole subject about the school drop. Something was wrong and he knew it, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Momo stood from the table and stretched out with a yawn. Toshiro looked up at her slightly.

"Tired?" He asked softly. Momo nodded her head. "You should go to bed." He finally informed her as he stood too, picking up the plates to give to the house maid in the kitchen. Momo agreed and ran up to her room, locking the door shut as she started to get ready. It was around ten at night, he'd be there in an hour.

* * *

Momo waited impatiantly as she bounced herself at the end of her bed. He hair was up in a pony-tail while a few extra strands were framing her face, every piece curled with a blue flower hair-clip holding some of her bangs back. She wore a pretty light blue dress that sparkled and trailed all the way down to her knees where lace traced the bottom. Her shoes had a small heal while they were white with a blue flower in the middle of the straps that went across her toes.

Suddenly, a click was heard at her window. She jumped up and ran over to it, opening it with shaking fingers, impatient to see her now lover. When the window was all the way up, she pocked her head out and gasped when she took in his appearance. He was in a tux. A black and white tux and he had a thing of white roses in his hands.

"So, You coming, sweetie?" He smirked while she just starred at him like an idiot. She snapped out of it and blushed as she ran out of her room and down the stairs, too excited to notice all the noise she was making...

Toshiro shifted back and forth in his sleep as the sound of clicking overtook his hearing. He groaned slightly as he shifted again and listened. The next thing he knew the sound of the door opening and closing overtook his hearing. Slowly he sat up and yawned, still half asleep. The sound of a car starting then started to ring in his ears. At first he thought nothing of it, until it hit him! Momo had been acting strange all week for one, she'd been overly happy and now, there was a car pulling out of the driveway. Toshiro slapped himself mentally. Of corse! She dropped the school thing cause the reason she wanted to go came to her!

Toshiro jumped out of bed. Not wasting any time toshiro shoved his door open and ran into Momo's room. Sure enough it was empty...

"Damn it Momo! Wait until I find you!" He growled as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut...

* * *

**2-3 more chapters and this is over! Then I think I'm making a second part. It would be for the best to have a second part but I don't know if I'm going to do it. I am loosing interest for writing here anymore but I can finish this fast and maybe the second too then I might stop... please review! =)**


	14. Marriage I do I don't

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"Marriage... I do... I don't"**

"Where are we going?" Momo giggled as she placed her hands on top of James's warm soft ones that were cupped around her eyes so she couldn't see her surroundings. She tugged lightly in order to peak but his hand didn't move.

"I told you, It's a surprise." He chuckled lightly while leading her forward. Momo sighed playfully and smiled. Where ever they were the ground was soft, and mushy. She was guessing it was sand and the wind that blew around her was moist and cool, telling her they were going towards something with water.

After a few moments of walking in silence, James stopped. Momo took in a deep breath as she heard the waves hitting the shore and crickets chirping near by. There were a few crackle sounds that sounded like fire and the smell of smoke and salt filled her nostrils.

"The beach?" Momo whispered. James laughed and pulled his hands away from her eyes. Instantly Momo's face brightened as she took in the scene before her. The beach was lighten with lanterns all around a board walk and led into a small hut looking thing. The stars were bright and shinning down from the sky, brighter then ever before. There was a waiter and bartender out, waiting to serve while a few coolers were placed in the small hut. Momo was guessing they weren't the only ones coming but she didn't care.

"Everyone was supposed to be here already... Sorta ruined the whole surprise party look." James admitted, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. Momo giggled and walked over to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she pushed herself into him lightly with a silly grin on her face. James chuckled at how cute she was.

"It's perfect! I'd rather it be the two of us anyways." Momo admitted with a blush staining her cheeks. She felt weird talking like that but in a way it felt so right to talk to him like that. He smiled down at her and lowered his head. He planted his lips on her forehead and let them linger there for a momeant before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"aw! How sweet!" A voice came from behind. Momo and James looked to there right to see Kari standing there with a radio in her hands, with a couple people behind them. Maybe twenty or so. Momo blushed deeper and pulled away slowly from James who laughed. Kari pouted as she ran up to them. "Wait! Wait! Don't separate! You guys were cute! I can take a picture for you if you want!" She said hopefully, handing the radio to one of the servers who would probably go plug it in.

"No, it's fine Kari." Momo said with a nervious laugh. Kari pouted more and nodded before taking off to hang out with some other people. Momo shook her head. "I don't know about her sometimes." Momo said with a sigh. James laughed and put his arm around Momo's waist, pulling her against him. Momo giggled in response and re wrapped her arms around his neck when a slow song began to play from the radio that was just turned on. People paired up and started to dance as she and James started to do the same. He pulled her as close as he could before placing his head down in the crock of her neck. Momo giggled as his breath tickled her skin and leaned her head against his ear. Momo listened to the lyrics carefully as they moved as one. "My mom used to sing this to me when I was little." She whispered with a sigh, taking in the words. "I just wanna hold you close. But so far all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day. And the courage to say how much I love you." Her soft light voice sang along with the words. James closed his eyes as he pulled her closer and rubbed her back with his hands.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered in her shoulder, kissing it lightly. Momo smiled to herself. She was falling for James more then any guy she had ever met. He was so sweet and kind, he acted as though he really loved her... and she thought that maybe, just maybe... she loved him too.

"Everyone stop what you are doing and put your hands in the air! Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law!" Everyone turned to see a police officer standing to there right with two others on each of his sides. The music stopped as the bartender had stopped it. Momo withdrew from James and lifted her arms up as everyone did the same. The man look around and his gaze stopped on Momo. "You" He pointed towards her "You are free to go, Mr. Hitsugaya is waiting in the drive way for you, one of my men will escort you to him." She rolled her eyes and sighed, of course he had something to do with this. He always had something to do with her unhappiness. Momo walked over towards the police officer who grabbed her hand and led her away like a little kid. Momo could hear the police officer from the background explain the situation. "All of you are trespassing on Mr. Hitsugaya's property. As of you kids didn't know already, this beach belongs to him and him alone. He still hasn't decided what to do with all of you but community serves will be arranged. Momo growled lowly. She was overly angry with Toshiro for doing this to her friends.

* * *

"Toshiro! I am so angry with you!" Momo yelled as she through herself in the car. She was about to push to door closed but the man that led her out closed it for her. She huffed as she fastened her seat belt. Toshiro turned to her and glared at her as she did the same.

"You? Mad at me?! Your the one who ran off with that rat in the middle of the night when you know I don't want you near him!" Toshiro screamed back angrily. She had no right to be yelling at him when she had done something horrible too. Momo huffed and rose an eyebrow. Did he think he owned her?! He had no right telling her what she could or couldn't do, she wasn't his property! She could do whatever pleased her.

"Listen to what your saying! Your acting as though I belong to you! I can do what I want!" She yelled at him slamming herself back into her seat. Toshiro busted out laughing. Momo looked over to him and glared as he stopped and started the car.

"You, sweetheart, are living with me and you are my business and I have a right to take away some privileges since you are not eighteen and living under my roof." He informed her before speeding down the rode. Momo thought about that for a second. So, he thought he could tell her what to do and boss her around? She didn't think that was right and she wasn't going to let that happen. She owned herself, she would do what she wanted when she wanted without his two-since.

"Then maybe I shouldn't live under your roof anymore!" She blurted out. She didn't care anymore on hurting him or making him go back to his dark stage at the moment. She just wanted to get away from him. He was ruining her life and destroying everything. She wanted to be with James and if he was the one standing in the way of that she would do anything in her power to stop him. Toshiro glanced over to her and remained silent. As if he would let her leave. She was crazy! He wouldn't let her leave even if she begged. She was his everything and the only thing he wanted in life.

"If you want your family to be happy you won't even consider leaving again." He whispered coldly. Momo stared at him in disbelief, did he seriously say that? She had thought about him taking back everything from her family because of her leaving or going with James but she never thought he would, in person, say it and mean it. She frowned, maybe his heart was gone, maybe he didn't have one for saying such things. He didn't look over at her for a few minutes until something crossed his mind, he could have Momo as his own taking the opportunity that tonight had given him. Those kids and James were on his beach and Momo could get them out... at a price...

"What do those kids mean to you? the ones down at the beach?" He asked lowly. Momo looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you wanna know?!" She said harshly. Toshiro smirked at her and shook his head.

"You could help them you know, I was thinking about pressing charges against them... high ones." He whispered. Momo's eyes widened and she gasped. If he did that, they wouldn't be able to bail. All her friends would be locked up for some time and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that happened. And James... It was all her fault, he wanted to do something special for her and now he was paying for it. She would never see him for a long time if Toshiro pushed the charges.

"Please... don't." She begged, using a different tone of voice this time. Her heart clenched when she thought of them all, sitting behind bars for a few years. She couldn't let that happen. "How...How can I help them?" She squeaked out. Toshiro pulled into the drive way and parked his car in front of the huge house. He turned it off and turned himself to face Momo. She looked at him, waiting. He reached behind him and picked something up from a small opening in the door. Holding up the box, Momo noticed what it was and her heart clenched. He flipped it open to reveal a gold band with a white heart-shaped crystal in the middle.

"Marry me." He whispered to her. Momo felt tears form in her eyes, not happy ones, but sad. He couldn't do this... could he? Wasn't there a law against this or something. anything to stop this from happening. But she couldn't say no, if she did, her friends lives would be ruined, so would James's. Not only would they go to jail, but she knew there would be records of the happening of tonight and jobs... successful jobs would be hard to come by. Lowering her head she sighed and let the tears fall down her eyes. Toshiro smiled, thinking she was happy, not sad.

"I...I will..." She whispered to him. His smile grew as he reached for her left hand and slipped the ring onto her marriage ring. Happily he jumped out of the car and ran to the other side where he opened the door for her and picked her up in his arms carefully. Smiling up at her, he kissed her cheek, then forehead, then nose.

"I'll make you the happiest woman in the world Momo! I promise! Anything you want... anything! And it's yours!" He seemed so happy, Momo couldn't help but to smile sadly at him and wrap her arms around his shoulders as he carried her into the house. Even though she didn't want this, in a way she was happy that he was happy. He would try his hardest to make her happy but she knew... that that was not going to happen. She was angry and sad, mad and frustrated but she had to take in consideration that Toshiro had always gotten what he wanted, but never been loved but once. All he wanted was to feel that feeling again... She wished she could give it to him... but in reality... she couldn't...

* * *

Three woman were gathered around Momo as they laced and fixed up the most beautiful dress she had ever worn in her life... but she was wearing it on what she thought as her worst evening to come... Her hair was curled, something they had just got done fixing and she was standing in front of a wall of mirrors. It was her wedding day, the day she thought all her life to be the happiest moment of her life and... it wasn't. The women admired there work after it was all finished and started to chat to one another about there dandy work for Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo just shook her head at them and smiled. The guests were probably already sitting in the church, waiting for her to make her appearance down the aisle where Toshiro would be so happy to see her, Momo shook her head and frowned. Her mother was already here, she had came in crying and saying how sorry she was for all of this to be happening. Momo tried to explain to her that it wasn't her fault, it was hers for letting everyone on the beach when she should have insisted everyone leave... but her mother still wasn't happy.

"Dear, it's time to go. Every ones waiting for you." One of the women who had helped her said softly, signalling her out the door. Momo gracefully walked over to the double doors where a flower girl was standing and Kari, who was let free to be apart of the wedding, She looked sad.

"Oh, Momo! I'm so sorry! this is all my fault..." Kari said softly. Momo smiled and hugged her as she shook her head.

"No, Kari, it's not, you just wait, this isn't the end, I'll get out of it someday!" She said with a smiled and looked hopeful even though she wasn't. She knew that she wasn't getting out of it, she'd have to drop James and hope that over time, she'd fall in love with Toshiro. The music started to play and Momo took a deep breath. This was the moment when her world would come to a stop for a while and hopefully pick up later in time. Everyone got into position and Momo put her Vail down as everyone started to walk slowly down the hall. When they entered the room, and Momo was walking down, all eyes were on her with 'aw'. She was gorgeous and graceful, everyone in the room couldn't get over how pretty she was. Although Momo didn't noticed there stares, but she did notice... Toshiro's shocked look. She smiled as a blush went over her face. When she reached the steps and walked up, Toshiro grabbed bother her hands in his.

"You look, beautiful, beyond words." He whispered to her with a smirk. Momo smiled at him and the preacher cleared his throat. Momo sighed sadly as he started. A pain in her chest came to present, but she tried not to cry. This was Toshiro's moment. After a while, the part came that she had been dreading, the preacher started as Momo felt her body go limp a bit.

"Do you, Momo Hinamori, take, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be your husband? In times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph? Til death do you part?" The preacher asked. Momo looked into Toshiro's eyes with pleading, asking him to stop this whole thing. Toshiro didn't know what to do, he wanted her, more then anything in the world but, she didn't want him. After a few Moments Momo sighed sadly as tears were filling her eyes. She didn't want to do this, she wanted more then anything to not be here. She wanted to be with James not Toshiro... but what choice did she have?

"I...I...I...I do" She whimpered out closing her eyes tight and gritting her teeth together. Now she was stuck, the two words that made her bound to be with him had except her lips and now, when he said his part, she would be his forever. Never being who she wanted to be or with who she wanted to be with. This was an example of self torcher; marrying someone when your desperately in-love with someone else. She couldn't help when a few tears went down her eyes and landed on there hands that were holding onto one another. Toshiro's eyes filled with hurt. _'How selfish can one get?... How selfish can I get?'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take, Momo Hinamori, to be your wife? In times of plenty and in times of want in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph? Til death do you part?" He asked. Toshiro opened his mouth but then closed it. Momo glanced up at him. He smiled softly. She was beautiful, even with her cheeks stained with tears. She would be his in a second if he said those words, his life would be what any man could ever wish for... but that was just what was making him think... _his life._What about hers, she'd get everything she wanted if she married him but everything she didn't want at the same time. She could have all the riches, as many children as she wanted, the finest wardrobe in the world, the most loving husband... but what she wanted was to be with the other guy. She wanted to have him not Toshiro. Toshiro pulled his hand away from hers and Momo looked up at him shocked when he placed it on her cheek and stroked away the tears. He chuckled before shaking his head.

"When you truly love something, you give it the wings it needs to fly... but, if it doesn't come back, you know that it was truly not meant to be. In time, if this angel returns she'll be your world and lover to the boundaries of time." Toshiro whispered to her and himself. "Something my grandma had taught me." He whispered as he leaned towards her. Momo stayed frozen and closed her eyes tightly as she whimpered, trying to keep from crying. Toshiro pressed his lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss.

"I...I don't want to take those wings from you, my sweet beautiful Momo. The wedding... is off." He whispered and Momo's eyes went wide.

* * *

**Shocker anyone? XD Well, next chapter will be the last and I have decided to do a second part... so far. I hope this chapter was good to you all and please review! **


	15. Am I free?

_Previously:_

_"When you truly love something, you give it the wings it needs to fly... but, if it doesn't come back, you know that it was truly not meant to be. In time, if this angel returns she'll be your world and lover to the boundaries of time." Toshiro whispered to her and himself. "Something my grandma had taught me." He whispered as he leaned towards her. Momo stayed frozen and closed her eyes tightly as she whimpered, trying to keep from crying. Toshiro pressed his lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss._

_"I...I don't want to take those wings from you, my sweet beautiful Momo. The wedding... is off." He whispered and Momo's eyes went wide._

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**"Am I free?"**

The room busted with the noises of whispers as people were shocked left and right. Momo stared at him with her mouth open. Did he really just cancel there wedding? Was he serious? Momo shook her head slowly, not believing any of what was happening. Toshiro smiled sadly down at her. He was happy to see she didn't look hurt anymore, just confused. He finally had figured out that to set something free is to give it everything. Momo was his life, she had his heart and his soul in her hands. But he didn't have hers. And he understood to his shock that he probably could never have her heart or soul. She had already given it away, it all belonged to James for the time being. What he couldn't understand though, was that he wasn't as sad as he thought he would be. He loved her, but seeing that he could give her all she wanted and he not being sad made him feel like sadness was uncalled for. This wasn't all about him as it always was, now there was another soul involved and he was happy he could make that soul happy.

"T..T...thank you..." Momo whispered out lowly as her head bowed down. Toshiro smirked and rose his hand to her cheek, rubbing away the tears that were still there. He loved her so much, she was his everything, which was exactly why he would let her choose what to do. "Oh God Toshiro, thank you!" She said louder, throwing her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and started to cry hysterically as Toshiro just embraced her, listening to her cries. She shouldn't have been thanking him. He should have been apologizing, and he knew it. Although he couldn't find the words to say anything to her at the moment. He rubbed her back softly as her body shook. This time of happiness. He looked up to see Ichigo and a girl approach him. This girl he was with had silky black hair that was cut short, she was very small and he towered over him.

"Toshiro! Never thought you'd do that! How sweet!" Ichigo teased lightly although his eyes shown of pleading happiness as he watched Momo cling to Toshiro with her life as she thanked him for not ruining her life. Even though Ichigo knew he wouldn't have but right now that's what she thought. Toshiro smirked and shook his head.

"I was a jerk, thinking only of myself when Momo is a living person too, not an item. I wish I would have figured out my mistake before now... Might have stood a chance against James." Toshiro admitted his fall. Ichigo nodded silently as he pulled the small girl closer to him, as if she was going to disappear. Momo's cries faded out but she still stayed against him with her arms around him, not knowing what to do. "So... going to introduce me to your friend?" Toshiro asked with a smirked. Ichigo chuckled and was about to say something but the girl beat him to it.

"Rukia... and your Toshiro I'm guessing, nice to meet you!" Her hand shot out into the air as she spoke. Toshiro chuckled and grabbed hold of her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." He answered back with a smile. She smiled back and turned her attention to Momo. Toshiro looked at her too and gripped onto her as she sniffled quietly, as if if he let go, she was going to leave and never look back.

"I can help her get out of her wedding dress! It looks uncomfortable..." Rukia suggested. Toshiro looked down at Momo. This would give her time to recover from what had just happened, and make a new friend. Plus he could talk to Ichigo about what he was going to do with her now. Toshiro loosened his grip on her and pulled her away from him. She looked up at him with a slight smile and turned towards Rukia. Smiling Rukia grabbed her hand and drug her down the hall. Ichigo laughed at this and shook his head. Momo was happy again, everyone was happy again.

"What am I supposed to do with her now?" Toshiro sighed as his gaze stayed locked on the doors Momo had disappeared through. He didn't want to give her up but he might not have a choice. He was planing to give her the choice herself but he felt as though she'd pick James. He didn't want that but then he wasn't going to force her into anything anymore.

"Sometimes... You have to let things go Toshiro. She might be one of those things. There's other fish in the sea... and there's one out there that's right for everyone." Ichigo expained, hoping it helped even though he knew it wouldn't. Toshiro loved her and wanted her only. Ichigo even believed this one might have been the one but it didn't seem that way now. Momo was refusing to love him even though she did. He knew she did, it was easy to read off her but the thing was, she was fighting it with her life. She was making herself believe she loved James more when she didn't.

"I know, but she's the one, the one I want. I wish she felt the same. It would have changed everything. I should have never let her go back to her school. Never." Toshiro lowered his head. He thought he was happy before for her but now it was settling in on him that he was giving her up. She wouldn't be his any longer when he did this. He couldn't stand the thought but then again, he had to.

"It would have happened sooner or later. She would have gone back, it was a matter of time. They were just attracted to each other, like magnets. That's why things turned out like this." Ichigo explained sadly. Toshiro sighed heavily. "You know, it's amazing how you can watch a movie and think happily ever afters are normal and could happen to anyone, but in reality, they don't exist." Ichigo said. The room went quiet as Toshiro's mind was filled with thoughts of her and him. Ichigo was right about the attractions, but not about the happily ever after, he would make a happily ever after if it killed him. He rose his head and his face became hard.

"I can make one, I will." Ichigo looked at him confused and shook his head. He was going to try again? Didn't he learn anything? Right when Ichigo was about to say something the doors opened and Rukia and Momo came through. Toshiro watched her walk up the small steps and by his side. He head was down lowly and she was smiling shyly. Rukia ran up to Ichigo's side and smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. "I think the after party has already started outside. Why don't we go join it?" Ichigo insisted as he pulled Rukia along with him. Toshiro smirked as he grabbed Momo's hand and led her along with them.

When they walked outside the whole place was decorated with balloons and confetti everywhere and bartenders and butlers. Momo smiled at the beautiful scenery as Toshiro led her around. The music was playing and people were dancing and talking all around. But suddenly the music halted and a new song began to play. Toshiro smirked as he noticed what song it was. One he had written while he was in jail for Momo. He had recorded it while she was sleeping, well when he thought she was in her bed sleeping. He turned to Momo and smiled at her, putting his hand out. She smiled and out her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her close. They began to sway as the music played.

**It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
I'll make everything alright  
All these things that I've done  
Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
I don't mean to hurt just to put you first  
I won't tell you lies  
(I'm sorry)  
I will stand accused  
With my hand on my heart  
I'm just trying to say**

"This song belongs to you and you only Momo." Toshiro whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Momo smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek. She didn't know what to do. She loved Toshiro, and she knew it, but She wanted James more then life it's self. What was she supposed to do?

**I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me  
**

Toshiro pulled away from Momo and spun her lightly as he brought her back against him. He knew this might have been the last time he had her in his arms, so he pushed all the problems and fears of loosing her to the back of his head and just enjoyed this. Having her in his arms. When the song had ended, they didn't separate. They were entranced by each other and Toshiro smiled at her as he was the first to pull away.

"I have somewhere I want to go, to show you." He whispered to her. Momo smiled sadly.

"Okay." Was her reply. Toshiro smirked as he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people and into the parking lot to his car. Momo got in as he did the same. He was going to try to fix this whole thing and he knew how and he knew it would work, almost positive. "Where are we going?" Momo asked as the car continued down the rode. Toshiro shook his head with a smirk.

"If I told you, It wouldn't be a surprise." He answered with a smirk. Momo giggled and sat back as she let him take her where ever they were going. Toshiro sighed as she kept quiet, not wanting it to be so quiet.

"Talk to me, anything just talk to me. I want to hear your voice as much as possible." He said out of no where. Momo looked over at him confused. But then started to think of something to say. But she couldn't figure out what to say.

"Why'd You call off the wedding? I mean why all of a sudden you decided to? I still don't understand." She asked as she turned to face him. She couldn't put her finger on why he had done it. Even though he had given her a good answer she still didn't know why out of the blue he had decided this.

"Because Momo, I don't want to have you if that means you being sad and your life being ruined, I want you more then anything but I just can't do that to you. I didn't understand until I saw you pleading me to stop the wedding with your eyes and then when you said 'i do' it wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to sound like that. I had pictured the whole thing and it was wrong. I want you to be happy." He whispered out. His eyes looked heavy with tears but she couldn't tell it he was really about to cry.

"Oh." She answered. The last answer he got for the whole ride. As they drove for minutes Toshiro tried to take his mind off of everything that was about to happen, so he retraced some thoughts through his mind. Everything he could remember though mad him feel worse, he wanted to cry desperately and plead how this wasn't fair, but he couldn't. He couldn't act like a child, he was a man. A man that could make this one soul happy. A man that could do anything for her, even this.

Finally after a few minutes, the car stopped in front of a building. It was a nice building, white and looked new, about five stories to it. Momo's eyes widened when she noticed where they were. She flung her head to Toshiro with sad pleading eyes. Toshiro couldn't help it at that moment, everything broke loose. His eyes swelled as the tears poured down his cheeks and his frown stayed in place. It was weird for him, he hadn't cried in years but then again he was happy that the pain was lifted a little.

"Y...you deserve to be happy Momo. I want you to be happy. I want you to live your life without one regret. I will not stand in the way of your happiness any longer. But I want you to know, my angel, I love you with all my heart and soul and I'll wait for you as long as I can." His voice cracked as he spoke and Momo felt her own tears forming in her eyes. She tried to shake it off but she couldn't.

"Toshiro." She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing the tear away. "I'm sorry, I know there is someone out there for you, you just have to keep looking. I won't forget you, and I...I love you too." His heart soared when he heard her say those words. Here they were parked out in front of James es apartment and Momo might pick him over James?... '_no'_... Toshiro retraced. _'She said she wouldn't forget me...'_ She smiled weakly at him and began to open the door. when she was out she turned around to look at him one more time. "Thank you." She whispered as she shut the door. They were the first words she had ever said to him... and the last...

_the water hit up against both of them again with hard force. Toshiro kept his ground, slipping a little but not much. But when it hit the girl, she yelped as the wave pushed her over and right into the water. Toshiro's eyes widened as he ran over to her. He grabbed her elbow to slowly help her up. When she was standing she looked up at him and then down again._

_"Thank you." She mumbled, hiding her eyes with her bangs and she encircled her arms around the book tightly. Toshiro glanced down at the water as it pulled away again. _

Toshiro watched her walk away as James ran out of the building and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She was shaking and crying Toshiro could see but he couldn't help but smile sadly as he saw that she was happy now. James looked up at Toshiro as he began to start the car but before he started to leave his life behind and leave. He could have sworn James had smiled at him, a thank you smile. But he couldn't tell...

Reaching his home he got out of his car and stumbled up the stairs. making it to his room he pulled out the picture he had received from the photoshoot with Momo. It was a picture of the two of them. _"What money can't buy..." _He thought with a sigh as he set the picture upside down and closed his eyes.

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, there was a reason for this ending before we all try to chew my head off! I have noticed that every story I read here has this happy-go-lucky ending where every ones happy and together, I can predict the ending no matter what. But I have this author on my author alert that writes for twilight and I love how I can't ever figure out the ending to her stories. She never makes them "every ones happy" in the end and I was thinking that I wanted to try it. This story was never meant to end out happily, I had this planed from the beginning. But there was something I added so that I could make a second part to this, if anyone had caught it. There will be a second part, I don't know when I'm putting up but there will be one. **


End file.
